


Redamancy

by LaceFedora



Series: Redamancy AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blood, I have fucked with half of their ages, M/M, Master!Obi-wan, Younger! Qui-Gon, older! Obi-Wan, padawan!Qui-gon, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love returned in full; an act of loving the one who loves you.</p><p>Exploring what might have happened If Obi-Wan had been the master, with Qui-Gon as his Padawan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually the rating will be upped to M/ E for Obi/Qui content but not for a while yet, until after Qui-Gon is of age. Obi-Wan in going to be placed in the 25-30 range for the prologue, so this won't be all out age swap with the two of them.  
> I sort of mashed together what the 'Jedi apprentice' series tells us about Initiates becoming padawans and what Kanan: the last Padawan tells us about it then threw in a bit of my own so I hope it comes together.
> 
> I'll update as often as I am able. So far I have Plot enough to carry me through the Phantom Menace then perhaps skip up to clone wars.
> 
> This fic would be non-existent without Poplitealqueen. She is my Muse, and she came up with half the damn plot ideas. Thank you so much Pop for putting up with me and encouraging me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began

Obi-Wan Kenobi's former master had been pestering him to take a Padawan. 'Many Promising Initiates, there are' the old troll had insisted. Obi-Wan was sure there were, but he could barely find the time to _sleep_ much less train and look after a child. However, since he was in the Creche after his last mission to Tatooine, he had promised the old master that he would stop in to observe the trials. He hoped young Anakin Skywalker would enjoy his new life at the temple, he'd been a very well behaved baby the entire trip home. The last thing he'd expected on his mission tracking a fugitive was to discover a child so strong in the force.

 

He's so lost in recalling what happened that he collides with a young man as he comes around the corner. Only quick reflexes and a little force cushion keeps them both from falling into a heap. Obi-wan rights the boy, setting him on his feet.

 

“My fault. Terribly sorry, Initiate, I was lost in thought.” Obi-Wan says, when he feels a tug at the back of his mind, that sensation when the force is trying to show you the correct path. He blinks and focuses on the boy in front of him. He's perhaps twelve, nearly aged out of the program. His eyes are sharp and dark blue and they are staring right back at him. He looks about as curious as Obi-Wan feels. It is as though there is a thread between them, something they've never noticed before, but now that they've met, he is certain it has always been there.

 

“Initiate Jinn! You are late, the trials are starting.” Someone calls from behind Obi-Wan and the moment is broken. The Initiate runs past him, after a short bow, but when Obi-Wan turns he finds the boy looking back at him again. He watches him shake himself and run into the trials room. Obi-Wan repeats the motion, centering himself. He follows after him into the room, moving to observe with the other masters. He spots Yoda and sighs, coming to sit beside his former master.

 

“Very well master... I'm starting to think you could be right.” He says, looking out at the students. He frowns when the old master cackles at him quietly.

 

“Told you, I did. Time, it is.” Yoda says firmly and Obi-Wan can feel himself being studied. He simply sighs again and glances at Yoda.

 

“Well, let's not get carried away yet.” He says with a smile. He gestures toward the presented initiates. “What is his name?” He asks, referring to the initiate that he's stumbled into earlier.

 

“Qui-Gon Jinn. A passionate young man, he is. Passed the Initiate trials before, he has. But no master has claimed him. His last chance before he is reassigned, this is.” Yoda tells him. Obi-Wan blinks. It was rare of an initiate to pass more than once without a master taking them on. “Perhaps waiting for the right master, he is, hmm?”

 

“Or perhaps you are trying too hard Master.” Obi-Wan glances at him, crossing his arms, “Is Dooku taking on Xantatos as his Padawan not enough for you? You need more Grand-Padawans?” Obi-Wan teases not even minding when it earns him a bruised shin from a quick strike of Yoda's gimmer stick. Dooku had taken on the fiery young Xanatos two years prior. The boy had actually asked Obi-Wan to be his master first. Obi-Wan had turned him down, feeling the boy needed more discipline and Obi-wan hoped a few more years in the Creche could have taught him that. Evidently, his Brother Padawan and mentor had disagreed.

 

Obi-Wan shakes himself and focuses back on the trials, his encounter with Initiate Jinn fading to the back of his mind.

 

**  
Qui-Gon always put his all into the trials. This is the last year he can take them and he hasn't yet given up hope. But somehow, he is having trouble focusing, he keeps seeking out copper hair in the group of masters. He drops down into a seat when their break is called for the masters to discuss them and tries to catch his breath.

 

“What's wrong with you today Jinn?” his fellow Initiate, Kyra, asks.“This is your last shot to show off and you're not showing it.” She is a year younger than him and was likely to be chosen this year. She is focused and driven, yet still appropriately humble. She will make a good padawan. Qui-gon, on the other hand, had been chided for his overly aggressive and competitive nature on numerous occasions. Qui-Gon sighs and looks back over at the Masters.

 

“Do you know the man that's sitting next to master Yoda?” He asks her instead of answering.

 

“That's master Kenobi.” she tells him “He never seems to be in the temple more than a few days. He's the council's favorite knight. They're always sending him out on assignments. I've seen him in the room of a thousand fountains a few times though.” She shrugs. “Why are you asking about him? He's probably just here with Master Yoda, I've haven't heard about him looking for a padawan.” And she would know, they all would. Figuring out which masters are interested before the trials is every Initiate's favorite pass time, even those who aren't participating.

 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi... I remember hearing about him now. He was Master Yoda's padawan.” Qui-Gon says then turns to her and grins. “He's going to be my master, Kyra.” He tells her firmly, absolutely certain. The living force around him has been doing nothing except nudging him in the man's direction ever since he had run into him in the hall. In fact Qui-Gon is fairly sure it had started earlier than that, but he'd just never known what the feeling was before now.

 

“What? You can't know that Jinn! The trials aren't even over.” She says, frowning.

 

“I just know.” He says and looks back at Obi-Wan he draws his feet up onto his chair and wraps his arms around his knees. “It has to be him.” He sees Master Kenobi look at him, a frown marring his face. Qui-Gon smiles back at him. “It has to be.”

_He sees Master Kenobi look at him, a frown marring his face. ([By LaceFedora)](http://lacefedora.tumblr.com/post/137183948106/lacefedora-figuring-out-what-27-30-year-old)  
_

 

**

It wasn't expected that initiates had to be chosen at the trials. It tended to happen over the days following, as the Knights and Masters got to know their potential Padawans. But for some reason, as the trails came to an end, Qui-Gon is beginning to become anxious. His conviction hasn't wavered, but he's also realized that Master Kenobi is still doubting their connection. He needs something... something to show him. He can't let this opportunity slip away.

 

He starts to grow more nervous when Kyra is chosen before the day is out. He congratulates his friend with a smile on his face, but she sees through it.

 

“You should ask for a sparring session with him.” She tells him, “You're the most talented of us. The order doesn't want to send you out to the corps. They'll grant it... and if you're really that sure Kenobi's supposed to be your master then I'll make sure he's there.” She tells him with a mischievous smile. Qui-Gon smiles back at her then bites his lip.

 

“You think so?” he asks and looks over to where Kenobi is quietly conversing with Yoda. He looks like he is about to leave. He looks past Kyra, spotting the crechemaster. He runs over to her to request one last sparring session. The Creche master looks on him, frowning a bit, thinking him impatient, after all there was still time. But before she can answer, Master Yoda interrupts.

 

“Give the boy his session, you should.” He suggests. “Who is it, you wish to spare with, Young Qui-Gon?” Yoda asks him. Qui-Gon blinks and clears his throat, trying to remember the confidence he'd felt before.

 

“With Master Kenobi.” He says clearly he says and he hears Yoda chuckle.

 

“Padawan!” Yoda calls, getting Obi-Wan's attention across the room, Qui-Gon grins to see Kyra blocking the exit. “A challenger, you have.” Yoda tells him, pointing to Qui-gon with him gimmer stick. He focuses on Qui-Gon, frowning once more. Qui-Gon swallows and looks back up at him.

 

“If you'd indulge me, Master Kenobi.” Qui-Gon says, bowing respectfully. He sees Obi-Wan give a long look to Yoda before he bows in return and motions for them to move to the mats, discarding his cloak as he goes.

 

“Very well, Initiate Jinn. If this is the way you wish to show your skills.” Obi-Wan says. Qui-Gon smiles at him, closing his eyes while Obi-Wan moves over and borrows a training saber for the battle. He centers himself, smiling as he feels the living force pulse faintly. He lets it flow through him as he falls into his favorite form.

 

Qui-Gon harbors no delusions about actually winning the session. He is confident in his abilities but he is hardly arrogant. He is no match for a fully trained Jedi master. But it is easy for him to connect to the force in battle. It's almost better than meditation. He hears a lightsaber activate and activates his own, opening his eyes to look at him. The force warns him in time to block the first strike, and he knows that Obi-Wan isn't going full strength yet, testing him. The man is hard to read, but that connection between them is still there. It isn't strong, isn't unbreakable, but it is constant.

 

Qui-Gon strikes back with enough force that the master has to widen his stance, else he risks stumbling backward. He watches Obi-Wan re-evaluate and fall into a lower stance. His steps don't falter again but that doesn't stop Qui-Gon from enjoying the session. Master Kenobi is a brilliant swordsman. The two of them move together beautifully, their connection helping them anticipate each others movements, sinking deeper into the living force. By the time the fight comes to a close it's more of a dance than a battle. Qui-Gon concedes and bows to Obi-Wan, fighting to keep a grin off his face.

 

**

Yoda keeps his own council on his visions. He always had. So, one could never be certain whether Yoda merely thought you should do something or whether he was pushing you in a destined direction. Obi-wan knows him better than most and he knows, most of the time it is the former, rather than the latter. But now he's watching Qui-Gon move and he's seeing more than the boy fighting. He's never seen anyone with such a strong connection to the living force. And certainly never anyone so young. Not many Jedi connected to it like this, still he can't understand how no one has seen it. How so many masters have over looked Qui-Gon as an apprentice.

 

Unfortunately, that also means that Yoda has been right all along. It really is time for him to take an apprentice. The old Troll was going to be smug about it for months.

 

Obi-Wan takes his time with it, letting everyone empty out from the trials. Qui-Gon doesn't move though. The boy is standing, watching him, a solemn look on his young face. When he's still quiet Qui-Gon begins to looks a bit unsure, shifting from foot to foot and glancing to where the others have disappeared. It's the first doubt that Obi-Wan has seen in him today. He doesn't like that he's the one that put it there. He comes over to him, kneeling and motioning for Qui-Gon to do the same. Obi-Wan hesitates, he's never done this before, he has no idea how to ask.

 

“I was...” Obi-wan takes a breath, pausing, and rests his hands on his own knees. He looks up at Qui-Gon, smiling now. “I was in a similar position, when I was your age.” He tells him. “I nearly aged out and got sent to the corps. I even had a ticket for the freighter that was supposed to take me to the agricultural corps. Another student had accused me of giving him a beating. I was about to be shipped off for such inappropriate behavior.” He tells Qui-Gon, who blinks at him in surprise.

 

“But...You're the council's favorite knight, what happened?” the boy asks him, leaning forward on his knees. Obi-Wan smiles, pleased that Qui-Gon was relaxing again.

 

“I'm hardly their favorite, they don't pick favorites, trust me.” he says, amused. “But, Master Yoda happened. He came to me, asked me what really happened, corroborated it with Security holos.” Obi-Wan says. “And, after my name was cleared, He asked if I wanted to be his Padawan.”

 

“So Master Yoda believed in you?” Qui-Gon asks him, settling back. Obi-wan nods at him.

 

“Yes, despite the odds.” He says. “And I think I owe you belief as well. You've had something to say to me ever since we ran into each other in the hall. Will you tell me? ” Obi-Wan says, encouraging. He sees Qui-Gon hesitate.

 

“I think... that you're supposed to teach me.” Qui-Gon confesses him. “I think I've been waiting for you to teach me.” He clarifies after a moments thought. His voice is more confident with the second try. He raises his chin. Obi-Wan's face softens.

 

“I think so as well and I would like that. To teach you. If you'll accept me, I would be honored if you would become my Padawan, Initiate Jinn, Qui-Gon.” He corrects. He's not sure what he's expecting, but a small body launching himself at him and landing in a hug, isn't it. Obi-wan laughs in surprise, catching him.

 

“Yes. Thank you Master Kenobi.” Qui-Gon accepts then moves back to a proper distance, bowing. Obi-Wan smiles and puts his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

 

“Master Obi-Wan will do fine, if you please. Come along then, padawan. We should get you set up.” He says, standing and offering Qui-Gon his hand. The connection between them thrums happily when Qui-Gon takes it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, Kyra is a dark blue Chagrian.


	2. Chapter 1: Crion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident just before Qui-Gon's sixteenth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pleased with the response I've had to this! Thank you all so much!
> 
> This chapter was rough going, but I have every intention of getting a chapter up once a month until it's done.  
> I hope this one keeps your interest everyone!
> 
> NOW WITH AMAZING ART BY POPLITEALQUEEN WOWIE!

Qui-Gon is nearly sixteen and he knows he is in love with his master. Now, having a crush on one's master was not an uncommon affliction among padawans. It is generally just an exaggerated case of hero-worship and it passes in time. Qui-Gon can't deny that he's experienced this as well. After all, Master Obi-wan is beautiful, temperate, and wise, not to mention one of the most gifted swordsmen in the Order. However, he is also; given to recklessness the moment he was out of Qui-Gon's sight, sarcastic, a shameless flirt with enemy and ally alike (Though, Qui-Gon has never been privy to any actual relationships his master had participated in, except perhaps the strong feelings he shared with Duchess Satine of Mandalore, whom he didn't actually flirt with), and capable of cussing out (and drinking under the table) even the most hardened of smugglers. Qui-Gon is somehow fond of all these things.

 

The connection between them had flourished and grown during the early years of their apprenticeship. The two of them are of very different temperaments, but they have developed a system of balance between them that few other partnerships ever reached. His master allows him many freedoms that other padawans don't have; He even lets him question the council openly, when the situation calls for it. Qui-Gon always has something to say about the council's 'orders'. Master Obi-Wan had once confessed that enjoyed Qui-Gon's constant berating of the Council's choices; he said it kept them from blindly following orders.

 

No, Qui-Gon is certain he is in love with his master. Not that there was anything to be done about it. The Jedi code forbid such relationships, such feelings. It was strange that Qui-Gon didn't feel any fear over his feelings for his master. Nor did he feel the need to purge these emotions by reconnecting to the force. In fact, the way he felt rather reminded him of his connection to the Force. He can separate his duty to the order and his feelings for his master. It is a danger to to be sure, but there has always been a connection between them. Qui-Gon can't bring himself to think that might be wrong. Instead he builds walls, shields around the bond. He is still only fifteen, after all, and his master has no such interest in him. For now, it is better to keep Obi-Wan oblivious to his growing feelings. Obi-Wan is very loyal to the order and Qui-Gon isn't ready to risk them being separated permanently for 'his own good' or worse, being cast out of the order entirely. He loves being a Jedi and he still doesn't doubt it's what he was meant to do. They have already been separated for two months now while Obi-wan finished a mission and Qui-Gon stayed behind to complete a large chunk of his coursework. Qui-Gon had spent some of their time apart settling his feelings and strengthening those mental shields.

 

After such a long separation, the longest since his apprenticeship began, seeing his master coming down the docking ramp is wonderful. Qui-Gon watches him get closer, feeling his heart flutter a bit.

 

“Padawan!” Obi-Wan says and smiles at him brightly. “You didn't need to come greet me. It's so early.” He finally gets close enough and looks up at Qui-Gon. It takes them both a moment to register that Obi-Wan had looked *up*. “How long have I been gone? When did you get so tall?” Obi-Wan demands, eyes wide. Qui-Gon ducks his head. He knew he had hit a growth spurt these past few months, but he'd never expected to be taller than Obi-Wan. He is just about towering over his master now, while Obi-Wan stares up at him, looking rather dismayed.

 

“Sorry Master. I hit a growth spurt.” He tells him and hunches his shoulders down, trying to make himself shorter.

 

“No, no, don't hunch like that.” Obi-Wan sighs. “You shouldn't be afraid to stand tall Qui-Gon. Even if it does mean I'll be craning my neck to see you.” He studies him and Qui-Gon finds himself smiling fondly. He has missed him. “We're going to be covering combat skills for the next few weeks. The quicker you get adjusted to your new frame the better.” He insists. “You need a haircut again too. Your hair grows faster than the rest of you!” He says “You ought to grow it long when you become a knight. It might save you some trouble in the long run.” Qui-Gon laughs faintly at his fussing.

 

“I could say the same for your beard Master.” Qui-Gon smirks at him, seeing that his master looks as though he has neglected to shave for the entirety of his absence and is now sporting a slightly scraggly beard the same shade as his hair. “It's very becoming; perhaps you should keep it... after you trim it, of course.”

 

“Insolent Padawan.” Obi-wan says but Qui-Gon can see he's fighting a smile. He rubs at the hair on his face thoughtfully. “Perhaps I will, that will teach you to tease me.” He snorts. Qui-Gon quickly schools his features into order, because his master really does look good with a beard. The man is distracting enough to Qui-Gon as it is.

 

“Yes that will teach me.” He says indulgently with a wry smirk, covering up his nerves. It earns him a playful swat to the shoulder. “I came early to greet you because I thought I should warn you that Master Dooku is in temple. He and Master Yoda have been on short fuses the whole while. Even Xanatos has stopped trying to get in the middle.”

 

“Oh dear.” Obi-Wan sighs and pats Qui-Gon's shoulder as he often did. They are both a little disconcerted when he has to reach up so far to do so. This would take getting used to. “Well I suppose I will have to play Negotiator between them once more and find out just what is bothering my Master and my Brother Padawan. However; I refuse to address the issue until I've seen the inside of our quarters and a proper fresher that is equipped with a shower and not sonics.” He insists and Qui-Gon nods in agreement, following Obi-Wan's lead. His Master had trained extensively with both Yoda and Dooku, though Yoda was his official master. He was well known for being one of the only people that could bring peace between the old master and his previous apprentice. Everyone had been walking on eggshells around the two masters awaiting Obi-Wan's return.

 

**  
Obi-Wan takes a deep breath as he steps into their quarters, smiling a bit at the slight mess. His padawan isn't a slob my any means, there aren't dishes piled in the sink or clothes strewn around, but he could be rather absentminded. Flimsis and datapads are spread out on the table in the sitting room, likely from Qui-Gon finishing up his studies. Tea cups are scattered about, forgotten. Qui-Gon is immediately moving into the room, cleaning up at the space he'd neglected. He can tell his Padawan isn't worried about being reprimanded. After all, Obi-wan has no problem with it, so long as he cleans it up himself.

 

“Do you have your exam results yet?” Obi-wan asks, watching him clean up. Qui-Gon nearly trips over his own feet on more than one occasion. Yes, they most definitely are going to have to brush up on his combat work. He was sure Qui-Gon wouldn't like it, though. He remembers when his own growth spurt had hit. Yoda had laughed at him often tripping and stumbling over too long limbs. Though he hadn't had quite the difference that Qui-Gon had been given. The boy is ridiculously tall now. Obi-wan is sure he'll be quite gangly for some time until he manages to catch up to his new frame. He finds himself wincing in sympathy.

 

“Tomorrow morning we'll have them, Master.” Qui-Gon says. He looks much more awake than Obi-wan feels. He hadn't been able to get much sleep on the transport. “But I think they went well.” He says, his voice was deepening as well, Obi-wan notices. If the boy decides to grow any facial hair when he reaches maturity there was going to be confusion as to which one of them was the master, Obi-wan muses. “I may have pushed through a few other tests that I was supposed to be taking later in the year as well. Two months, I found, was a great deal of free time to spend.” Qui-Gon says and Obi-wan sees the defiant raise of his chin. Obi-wan had ordered him to relax when he'd left as well as finish the coursework.

 

“Qui-Gon.” Obi-wan chides him gently. “You were supposed to be enjoying your time off. Spending time with your friends, not studying even more.” He laughs. Qui-Gon grins at him, not looking the slightest bit contrite. Insolent padawan indeed.

 

“I have been, Master. Kyra and I had some time together, but then she went off world with her master and I suddenly had time to fill. We aren't in temple long enough for me to have made many more friends than my Crechemates.” Qui-Gon looks over at him with that soft smile he's developed over the last year or so, Obi-Wan didn't really understand it but he has noticed that he is the only one to ever receive it. “Besides,” Qui-Gon continues,”You can't tell me it isn't what you would have done. You can't stand being idle either.” He points out. Obi-wan narrows his eyes at him and huffs.

 

“It seems I've gotten you far too accustomed with a life constantly on the move. We shall have to see what can be done about that.” Obi-Wan says as he moves past him toward the fresher. “I'm cleaning up, tell me what you know about the Yoda-Dooku stand off when I get out.”

  
-  
“Well from what I've heard. Representative Crion of Telos IV is missing.” Qui-Gon says when Obi-Wan steps out of the fresher. “He's a political leader, of course so it's cause for concern in the senate.” His master really had kept the beard, though now it was neatly trimmed. Qui-Gon swallows and tries very hard not to stare at him. His Master is only in leggings, still drying off his hair, which seems a bit lighter from his time out of the temple. His beard is neatly trimmed, now, not too long, and it looks oddly soft. He wonders if it would be as soft to touch. Qui-Gon averts his eyes to the ceiling then the wall. Best to avoid temptation.

 

“He's Xanatos's father. Dooku cultivated something of a friendship with the man when he claimed Xanatos for the temple. As much as Dooku indulges in friendships anyway.” Obi-wan remembers. He should know, from what he'd told Qui-Gon, Obi-wan had accompanied Dooku on that first mission to Telos IV. “I suppose the council must have refused involvement, that would put Dooku in a state.” Obi-wan says and sighs. Qui-Gon likes Master Dooku. He's taken more than a few lessons from the man, particularly in saber training. Not to say that Obi-Wan isn't extremely talented in that area, but his master tends to favor defensive tactics where Qui-Gon favors the offensive.

 

“I was thinking the same.” Qui-Gon admits, “but no one's talking about it. I'm sure they were just waiting for you to arrive and pry it out of them. You know, I overheard some of the staff talking and hoping 'the negotiator' would return from his mission soon.” Qui-Gon says and hears his master sigh heavily.

 

“Must they persist with that nickname?” he mutters under his breath and Qui-Gon muffles a laugh that would earn him a glare and probably cooking duty for the week if he isn't careful. His master usually had a very good sense of humor, (much more sarcasm than Qui-Gon's own general dead-pan) but the nickname was a bit of a sore subject, likely because many of the staff seemed to only know that as his name and called him that to his face. Obi-Wan shakes himself and then comes over to Qui-Gon. “Well since I am back at temple, why don't you send out an invitation to Dooku and invite him to dinner.” He says and Qui-Gon smiles, seeing where he was going with this. “Then send one to Yoda as well.”

 

“Of course, Master.” Qui-Gon says and goes to a panel to send the messages. “I'll go out later and pick up their favorites as well.” he says and glances back to see Obi-wan smile at him.

 

“Excellent idea. What would I do without you, Padawan?” He asks. Qui-Gon snorts softly at that.

 

“I haven't a clue master. I think you'd be quite the mess.” He tells him. He's more than a little pleased to hear Obi-Wan reply.

 

“That I would, Padawan.” as he heads in the other room to dress.

  
-

It's immediately apparent that Dooku is none too pleased to see Master Yoda already sitting at their table as Qui-Gon takes his cloak. The glare he levels at Obi-Wan could have driven a lesser man out of the room. Obi-Wan isn't responding to it in the slightest as he takes a sip of his tea. He sees his padawan very clearly decide that he is going to sit this one out after he sets dinner on the table. Obi-Wan smiles a bit and nods his permission to take his dinner and head elsewhere if he wished.

 

“You realize you both are ridiculous, don't you?” Obi-Wan asks them as he sets down his cup and looks between the two masters. “Honestly, I have no idea how you made it through an apprenticeship.” He tells them. “I assume this is about Crion's disappearance.” He continues and Dooku sneers down at his food.

 

“That council has forbidden mine and Xanatos's investigation.” Dooku starts.

 

“Too close to this, the boy is. Dangerous pathway, this could be. For you both!” Yoda insists, cutting him off. Dooku stands up, leaning on the table and towering over Yoda.

 

“That doesn't change the fact that the Senate requested the assistance of the Jedi council and you denied them. I know Crion better than anyone here I am the most capable of tracking him, regardless of his connection to my padawan.” Dooku insists. Yoda taps his gimmer stick against his table, shaking his head.

 

“Fought, you have, against Republic involvement with the Jedi. Now insist on it, you do!” He returns.

 

“Enough!” Obi-Wan calls out to them standing and moving over to get between the two of them. “Both of you make good points, but I believe I have a solution.” He tells them, looks between them. “One that will make everyone happy.”

 

**

Qui-Gon slips out just as the fight escalates. He knows his master can help bring peace between them, but the old masters could hedge around each other for hours. He’d rather Master Obi-Wan was in the middle than himself. He knew how best to handle Yoda and Dooku. Besides, Obi-Wan would give him a play by play later; that would be far more entertaining.

 

“Jinn!” He hears from down the hall and turns to find Kyra coming toward him.

 

“Kyra!” He smiles and hurries over to her. “I thought you were still on assignment with your master.” He says. The chagrian grins at him.

 

“I see how it is. You just wanted to be alone with your handsome master.” She teases him and Qui-Gon flushes. She blinks up at him and looks him over, raising her brow curiously. “Qui-Gon?” She asks, “Did I hit a bit too close to the mark there? You should probably be past the Padawan crush by now.”

 

“I am Kyra... It's not that.” Qui-Gon frowns and takes a deep breath, centering himself. “This is different.” He tells her. “It doesn't matter right now.” He assures her and smiles at her gently. She crosses her arms under her lethorns and gives him a deeply unimpressed look.

_[Kyra's unimpressed look. (By Poplitealqueen)](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/post/139104907279/i-really-like-lacefedoras-chagrian-oc-kyra-she) _

 

“'Doesn't matter right now' meaning; You don't want to talk about it right now. I know you Qui-Gon Jinn and you're not fooling anyone.” She huffs. “Fine, if you don't want to talk to me about it, then maybe you should talk to Master Tahl. She's good with helping people work things out.”

 

“Tahl and my master are good friends.” Qui-Gon says slowly. It was true. Tahl was older than Obi-Wan but the two of them always seemed at ease around each other. He isn't sure if he should talk to her about his feelings though. He's not sure he should ever talk to anyone about them. Even Kyra... or Obi-Wan. They went against the Jedi Code. Just because he isn't afraid of these feelings he's developing for his master, doesn't mean he's not wary of their possible consequences.

 

“Perhaps you're right.” Qui-Gon says and looks back at her. “But right now I was going to go and see Xanatos.” He tells her, “Would you like to come along?”

 

“Xan?” She asks staring at him. “Mister 'I got picked to be a padawan at age ten' Xanatos?” She clarifies. And Qui-Gon nods at her. Xanatos had been known to boast.

 

“Governor Crion is missing.” Qui-Gon tells her. “He's Xanatos's father. I thought I should see how he's doing. We may not be taught attachment to our parents, but it can still be distressing to hear bad news about them.”

 

Kyra looks back at him, her expression softening. “You see the good in everyone, Jinn.” She says fondly and Qui-Gon laughs a bit.

 

“I don't know if that's true.” He says and starts walking toward Dooku's quarters. “But I do try.”

 

-  
Despite their closeness in age, Qui-Gon and Kyra had never been all that close to Xanatos, but he and Qui-Gon had both been gifted with the saber at an early age. They'd often been pitted against each other for demonstrations. They always had something of a rapport, even given their competitive natures. But Qui-Gon found he's had more conversations with master Dooku, since becoming Obi-Wan's padawan, than he's had with Xanatos. Xanatos was often visiting his own friends while he was in temple. Dooku was away from the temple even more that Qui-Gon was with master Obi-Wan.

 

They find him in the salle, none of his usual friends are with him, in fact he seems to simply be taking on challengers. The living force around him is ‘messy’ for lack of a better word, it’s making Qui-Gon a little dizzy trying to keep up with the shifts in it. Whatever Xanatos is feeling about Crion’s disappearance is clearly affecting him very deeply. Qui-Gon winces a bit when he easily takes out the next opponent. Xanatos had grown into himself much earlier than Qui-Gon had. He has nothing but catlike grace to his movements. Qui-Gon quickly realizes that he’s severely neglected his combat skills over the last two months. He’d been too focused on his studies and his revelations about his feelings.

 

“Padawan Jinn.” Xanatos says sharply when he spots him. “Finally a challenger arrives.” He says and flicks back his long padawan braid. “What do you say?”

 

Qui-Gon blinks at him, looking back at Kyra then at Xanatos again.

 

“Well it’s not what I came here for.” He says, “I came to talk with you. But if you’d like a spar first we can do that.” Qui-Gon says, dipping his head at him. He steps over to the mats and moves toward Xanatos.

 

“If you’re here to offer your sympathies I'd rather you didn't. I've have more than enough of that.” he frowns. “Honestly, I barely remember the man.” Xanatos sneers. Qui-Gon can feel anger coming from him, but Xan quickly has it under wraps. “But a spar I am interested in. So far no one has bested me today. Though, that's nothing new.” he smirks.

 

“If that's what you'd like.” Qui-Gon agrees. Xanatos’s reaction seems off, the anger has gone but Qui-Gon can't tell if he has released the feeling into the force or simply buried it under the roiling barrier he's created around himself.

 

“You've always proven yourself to be an excellent challenger, Jinn.” Xanatos says as he begins circling Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon remains still, closing his eyes and attempting to sink into the living force. The clashing forces around Xanatos are jarring though and it throws Qui-Gon’s calm off balance.

 

“I admit I am out of practice.” Qui-Gon says, centering himself again. He senses Xanatos’s first move through the force but he misjudges his own balance. He stumbles back as the blow catches his shoulder. His center of gravity felt all wrong. Qui-Gon blinks at himself. He’d expected difficulties, but not quite this much. He isn’t going to be able to keep up with Xanatos. The other Padawan is clearly feeling very aggressive though and his next move swipes Qui-Gon off his feet. He sees Kyra’s wince just before he hits the mats, flat on his back. Xanatos is on him in the next moment, grabbing him by the front of his robes and sneering.

 

“I’ll not be pandered to or pitied Jinn!” He insists and Qui-Gon blinks at the harshness of his voice.

 

“I assure you, I’ve done neither.” He tells him, holding up his hands. Xanatos looks as though he doesn’t believe him and is winding up for further fight. A voice rings out over the salle, however, freezing the dark-haired boy in place.

 

“That’s enough, Xanatos. Control yourself.” Dooku says and Qui-Gon looks over to him. His deep voice bringing silence around them. Master Dooku looks as collected as ever, standing at the entrance to the salle. Xanatos drops Qui-Gon immediately, and moves toward his master. He apologizes clearly and quickly, exiting with Dooku without another word between them.

 

Qui-Gon stares after where they’d been, still lying on the mats. Kyra comes over and helps him back to his feet. He sighs a little when he realizes he’s far taller than her as well.

 

“That was not your best Qui-Gon.” Kyra says and looks him over. “You really are out of practice.” Qui-Gon winces and scrubs a hand back through his too long hair, tugging on his padawan braid unconsciously.

 

“I was distracted.” Qui-Gon says, feeling flustered. His master was all too right to suggest they review combat training.

 

“Not just by Xanatos’s good looks, I think.” She says. “He certainly seemed out of sorts.” Qui-gon nods his agreement and shakes himself.

 

“Hopefully Master Dooku can help him sort himself out.” Qui-Gon says.

  
-

When he returns to his and Obi-Wan’s quarters Obi-wan is clearing away the dishes.

 

“How did it go, Master?” he asks him.

 

“Well that depends on your point of view.” Obi-Wan says. Qui-Gon both hated and loved when his master said something like that. It always meant something interesting, but Interesting was not always something good. “How do you feel about finding a missing person?” Obi-wan asks him. Qui-Gon comes over to him.

 

“Sounds like fun, Master.” Qui-Gon says, then slowly remembers his recent defeat at Xanatos’s hands and the amount of trouble he and Obi-wan usually run into. He winces a little. He needed to get himself up to speed.

 

-  
Qui-Gon is incredibly grateful, the next day, that his master insisted on reviewing all his combat training; News has since reached Obi-Wan of his padawan’s easy defeat at Xanatos’s hands and his master had taken them both down and reserved a training room. By grateful, of course, Qui-Gon means rather miserable. He’s never felt so graceless in all his life.

 

Qui-Gon had always been ahead of his classmates in lightsaber and combat work. It had come naturally to him. His connection to the force was always very strong in combat. Now everything felt wrong. His hands were too large, his legs too long, and his shoulders too wide. His whole center was completely off. It was no wonder he’d lost so spectacularly to Xanatos. This culminates when his Master easily side steps his sloppy attack and Qui-Gon finds himself tumbling face-first into the mats with enough force that he feels his nose give an uncomfortable crack. He curses loudly when it’s promptly followed by a gush of blood. Breaking one’s own nose. As though he hasn’t been humiliated enough lately. His master would say that a bit of humility is good for a Jedi.

 

“All right, let’s take a look at that.” He hears Obi-Wan’s voice as his master hauls him up to his feet. “Oh dear.” He says when he sees the blood dripping down Qui-Gon’s face then, nearly gets dripped *on* when he towers over him at his full height. Obi-Wan catches his arms and steers him over to sit on the benches. Once he’s seated, with Obi-Wan standing above him, tutting over the injury, he sighs out in relief; finally something that felt *normal*. He hadn’t realized how much he's missed it; How different the world seems without being able to look *up* at his master. “What a mess. You shouldn’t have rushed into that attack.” He tells him. “You have to give yourself time to adjust Qui-Gon.” Obi-wan tells him and touches his nose.

 

“I am not used to needing to stop and think about my next move.” Qui-Gon protests then stops talking, gagging a bit on the taste of blood dripping down his throat.

 

“Well, it will do you some good to think things through.” Obi-Wan insists, “You're always rushing off ahead of me. Patience is a noble quality that you’re somewhat lacking. Now; This will hurt.” Is all the warning he gets before his master grips his nose and firmly pops the cartilage back into place.

 

Qui-Gon yelps at the pain but it’s almost immediately soothed with force healing. He looks up at his master with watering eyes. Obi-wan looks back at him, and offers a smile. “Now that I see what your problems are; we’ll run Katas to get you your balance back. Then work on your combat skills. I know you’re used to being a gifted warrior Qui-Gon. It will come back. I promise.” He tells him, drawing back his hands and giving him a towel to wipe his face now that the bleeding was stopped.

 

“I know Master... it’s just very frustrating... While you were gone I didn’t realize how different everything had become.” Qui-Gon sighs, shoulders sinking.

 

“Well, if you think this is bad, just you wait until we are on our first transport and I fit easily through all the doorways while you have to duck.” Obi-wan says and smirks at him a bit, lightening the mood. Qui-Gon tries not to notice how attractive the expression is with his new beard. Then he processes what he’s said and groans.

 

“Oh no, you’re right.” He says and buries his face in the towel. Obi-wan chuckles above him and rests a hand on his padawan’s shoulder.

 

“Come now, don’t despair. I think we need to go and make you a new lightsaber casing. Having a saber that fits your hands again will do wonders. After that, we'll be going to the lower levels to visit a contact of mine.” He says, squeezing Qui-Gon's shoulder encouragingly. Qui-Gon smiles. Perhaps the world wasn’t so different after all.

 

**  
The lower levels of Coruscant are a constant bustle of activity; criminal and legitimate alike. Qui-Gon had always found he rather liked it. It was very different from the deep calm of the temple, but still fascinating. He also got along famously with Obi-Wan’s favorite contact. Dexter Jettster had been immediately fond of Qui-Gon and his contrary nature. Qui-Gon returned the sentiment and had peppered the Besalisk with questions whenever he and his master weren’t talking business; learning everything he could about the galaxy at large.

 

“Hello Dex.” Obi-wan says with a grin when he comes out to greet them. He hugs him briefly, then Dexter spots Qui-Gon behind them.

 

“Qui-Gon? It can’t be. You’re taller than me boy!” Dex says and comes over to clap his hands on Qui-Gon’s shoulders. “How old are you?” He demands, giving him a little shake.

 

“Sixteen in a few days Dex. I was due a growth spurt.” Qui-Gon says, smiling at him.

 

“Growth spurts are supposed to stop you at a reasonable height, boy.” Dex tells him. Obi-wan laughs behind them, coming closer.

 

“You know my padawan, Dex. He never does anything by halves.” Obi-Wan says and Qui-Gon smiles at him. “But, my friend, I hear you have some new information for us.” Obi-Wan says, getting them back to business. Dex nods and leads them over to a booth.

 

“Your Governor Crion was spotted right here on Coruscant.” Dex tells them. Obi-Wan blinks and leans on the table. “My bet is he was smuggled in somehow but my witness is sure it was him. Not hard to ID him since he’s been cropping up on the news ever since he dropped out of orbit. Though, maybe he smuggled himself in. The people he was seen with are known arms dealers.” Dex says with a smirk.

 

“Not very wise company to keep.” Obi-wan says, bringing a hand up to his beard. Qui-Gon notes the new gesture with amusement. raised eyebrow he gets in response to that shows him that he needs to shore up his shields. “Certainly not down here.”

 

“Of he owed them money they could have kidnapped him.” Qui-gon offers. Obi-Wan nods a bit.

 

“Perhaps, but he’s an awfully high profile target to be caught out with. Even with how close Telos is to the outer rim.” Obi-wan says then looks up at Dex. “But there’s little point in speculating without further information. can you tell us the area that he was spotted in?” He asks the Besalisk who nods and gives them directions.

 

“Be careful Kenobi. You know the Coruscanti underworld doesn’t have the same fear of the Jedi as the rest of the Galaxy. Don’t go stepping on anyone's toes without backup.”

 

“I don’t plan on stepping on anything at all Dex. Just a little recon to see if we can find out who’s side the good Governor is on.” He tells him with a smile, motioning for Qui-Gon to stand up and move out. “Besides. I’m always careful.” He says lightly and touches Dex’s shoulder. Qui-Gon shares an incredulous laugh with Dex as they head out.

 

**

Obi-Wan narrowly dodges a fist aimed for his face, ducking down to take the thug out with a blow of his own. Way down the alley he sees his padawan isn't quite so lucky, taking another hit to the nose. Twice in one day, that couldn't be good for the cartilage.

 

_‘Why is it our reconnaissance missions always turn out like this Master?_ ’ Obi-Wan hears Qui-Gon’s mental voice and is relieved to hear his apprentice isn't overly distressed. He can see that Qui-Gon is having a bit of trouble compensating for his new height but Obi-Wan is surrounded by the majority of their opponents and he can't reach him just yet.

 

_‘I can't say, Padawan’_ Obi-Wan sends back, attempting to keep both their spirits up and hopefully not distract Qui-Gon too much. Obi-wan takes out the next three men, easily disarming them and taking them down. He had his saber on him but they had decided to do this in civilian clothes. The Jedi order wasn’t officially involved in this yet and there is no point in standing out in this situation. _‘I suppose we are simply lucky that way.’_

 

_‘You don't believe in Luck, Master’_ Qui-Gon points out, managing to best one of his own with a well placed punch. He follows after the next opponent, taking him out of Obi-Wan’s sight.

 

_‘That's true. The force provides sometimes though._ ’ Obi-Wan breathes out, focusing on his own fight. The sooner he finishes them off, the sooner he can reach Qui-Gon’s position.

 

_‘The Force provides us with trouble.’_ He hears Qui-Gon reply and smiles. They had honestly tried to keep a low profile. Recon wasn’t supposed to involve fighting. Unfortunately, they had spotted Governor Crion. In their attempt to get a closer look at him, they had been spotted themselves. The building had more heavily guarded than they’d surmised. Now Crion had been whisked away. Obi-Wan called it into the spaceport security as they had been surrounded, hopefully they could catch him.

 

Obi-Wan keeps the connection between Qui-Gon and himself open to stay aware of his position now that he can’t see him. He’s not expecting the pain. It sears across their link and Obi-Wan whips around toward the direction that Qui-Gon had disappeared. His distraction costs him, one of his opponents knocks him off his feet. His head his the duracrete, hard, making Obi-Wan’s world spin, his vision blacking out for several moments. He reaches out with the force on instinct when it returns, launching the nearest man away from him. He hears the others shout at the display of power.

 

“Shit they’re Jedi!” He hears then gets a swift kick to the ribs. He coughs, feeling a few of them crack. “Let’s get out of here, they’re not worth getting arrested. The boss already got out. Leave the skinny one let’s go!” The tell-tale footfalls lead away while Obi-Wan struggles to his feet.

 

Obi-Wan reaches out to Qui-Gon mentally as he gets up. He feels sick when all he’s met with is silence. He runs around the corner, skidding across the duracrete in something wet. He looks down at his feet and sees the red mixture of blood and water on the street. Qui-Gon is in a crumpled heap on the ground.

 

He moves without thinking, gathering the young man in his arms and seeking out the sources of his injuries. Qui-Gon’s head lulls eerily and Obi-Wan’s hands come up sticky with blood. He struggles, shaking off his own fatigue and concussion, to push force healing into Qui-Gon, first trying to stopper the bleeds so he has time to call in the healers. The delicate work is extremely difficult with his head as fuzzy as it is.

 

“Stay with me Padawan.” He says faintly. Qui-Gon’s force signature was bright with pain, though thankfully not flickering at all. “This is not your fate.” He tells the unconscious boy firmly, fumbling for his Comm and calling in help.

 

**

Obi-Wan can’t bring himself to leave his padawan’s side. The Healers had been very cross with him when he planted himself firmly out of their way but absolutely refused to leave the room. No matter what they threatened him with.

 

His Padawan had been stabbed. Twice in the back, followed by a blow to the head.

 

Qui-Gon had very nearly bled out in his arms.

 

Obi-Wan has his hands tucked into his sleeves to hide their trembling, they still had Qui-Gon’s blood on them. His robes were soaked with it anyway. He’d been kneeling in it while he held him. The memory makes his already queasy stomach roil with nausea. He can’t meditate, he can’t focus on anything other than his Padawan’s aided breathing. His own ribs were bruised, possibly cracked, his head still pounded with a clear concussion, but he’d be fine. He hadn’t bothered to tell the healers of his own injuries. He’d do a healing trance the moment that he knew what Qui-Gon would be all right. The Healers have done what they could, but Qui-Gon’s body has been through a great deal of trauma, only time will tell how his recovery will go. So far he hasn’t shown any sign of waking.

 

Obi-Wan feels a hand come to rest on his knee and he startles out of his daze, looking over. Dooku is sitting beside him, looking him over in that calm way that he had.

 

“Take a breath. Find your Center.” Dooku tells him. Obi-Wan gasps in one deep breath, then another. After the third his mind slowly starts to clear and he swallows, nodding.

 

“Thank you.” He says, voice cracking. Dooku nods, then points to the basin of water and towels that had been set beside Obi-Wan. He can’t remember when they’d appeared.

 

“Clean yourself, Obi-wan. When he wakes, he won’t want to see you smeared with his blood.” Dooku says firmly and Obi-wan nods, his hands slowly steadying out as he rinses off the blood. “I would tell you it isn’t your fault, but I know that it will not stop you.”

 

“He is my responsibility. I knew he was not ready for field work. I should have delayed reconnaissance until he was up to par.” Obi-wan says and looks back at Qui-Gon on the medical bed. “I… He handles himself so well, Jard… I sometimes forget I am working with my padawan and not a fellow knight. He is only fifteen. I was too careless. I cannot lose him this way.” Obi-wan says quietly, that speaks far too much of his attachment, he knew. Dooku doesn’t comment on it. Obi-wan can’t help but be grateful. Dooku took the dangers of attachment very seriously. The last thing he wants is for Qui-Gon to be assigned to a new master.

 

“The two of you are deeply connected Obi-Wan. And the boy has great potential.” Dooku says and places his hand on Obi-wan’s shoulder. “Use that connection to keep him here.” He tells him and stands. “I will be back when I can. You had better have done a healing trance by then. Thanks to your efforts, Crion was ‘found’ at the spaceport. Xanatos and I will be discovering what his role was with the arms dealers. Do not let Yoda drag you away until you are good and ready.”

 

“I will not be leaving his side until he wakes.” Obi-wan says, reaching out and resting his hand on Qui-Gon’s unresponsive one. Dooku just nods before leaving the room, leaving Obi-wan with nothing but the silence in the bond between them.

 

**

Crion had in fact purchased weapons from the arms dealers. He had assured the senate that he’d been told the purchase was completely legal, and was for a new police force in Thani. When he discovered the the criminal dealings of his sellers he’d refused to pay and the Arms dealers had taken him to see if he could be persuaded otherwise. That was the story Governor Crion was selling anyway. When Dooku filled Obi-Wan in on it he hadn’t looked as though he believed a word of it. He and Xanatos would be escorting Crion home to Telos.

 

Qui-Gon gets more than a few visitors while Obi-Wan upholds his bedside vigil. It seems like time is creeping by though it’s only been two days. Kyra stays with him one whole day, but she can’t sit and simply watch him lay there, she says it makes her too anxious. Obi-wan promises to notify her after he wakes. He would wake. The Healers had all assured him that he would make a full recovery. He simply hadn’t yet. They had even assured him that the silence in their bond was normal, especially after a head injury, Obi-Wan hadn’t taken that much comfort.

 

“It’s his birthday today, isn’t it?” Comes a voice from the door. Obi-Wan looks back and offers Tahl a weak smile. She can’t see it but he’s sure she appreciated the effort anyway.

 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan says, watching her make her way over to him. “He’s sixteen today,” He tells her. Tahl stops beside him, her hand on his shoulder.

 

“You don’t have to exhaust yourself fretting, Obi-Wan. He’ll be in a tizzy when he wakes up and sees you in such a state.” She tells him. “You should go to your quarters and get a few hours sleep. I can take over for you if you want.” She squeezes his shoulder and Obi-Wan sighs, covering his face with his hands.

 

“I appreciate the offer Tahl. But I’m staying the day at least. It’s his birthday after all.” He pats Tahl’s hand on his shoulder. “I know that he will wake, but it’s disquieting… to have the bond between us so muted.” His hand drops from hers and rests on Qui-Gon’s again.

 

“Fine, but tomorrow I won’t take no for an answer. I brought you a change of clothes.” she sets the bag by his feet. “And I found this on the coffee table.  How you two came across a rock that’s force sensitive, I’ll never know, but the damn thing shines like a beacon.” She presses the warm stone into Obi-Wan’s hand. It was always warm.

 

“The riverstone.” Obi-Wan says quietly, turning the rock over him his hands, watching it catch the light and shift color. He’s talking more to himself than to Tahl. “Our first mission together, we got this on Qui-Gon’s homeworld. Three years ago now. It’s tradition among them to make a pilgrimage to the River of Light when they turn thirteen and collect a stone. I’ve never considered it might be force sensitive.” He lifts the stone up, turning Qui-Gon’s palm up and placing the stone in his hand. He folds Qui-Gon’s fingers over it and Tahl quietly slips out of the room.

 

“Happy birthday Qui-Gon.” He says, closing his eyes.

 

It’s the brush against his mind that he feels first. He startles, looking up to find Qui-Gon smiling at him groggily.

 

“It can’t be my birthday already. How long have I been asleep, master?” He asks, his voice rough from disuse. He feels affection come through clearly over their bond. Obi-Wan surges forward, hugging Qui-Gon close.

 

“I’m so sorry Padawan.” He whispers into Qui-Gon’s unruly, too-long hair.

 

“It’s not your fault Master Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon assures him, hugging him back. “I over compensated for a kick, I practically fell onto his knife, really. It’s quite embarrassing.” he assures him, his voice overly serious.

 

Obi-wan laughs a bit helplessly and hugs him a little tighter. “Don’t joke about that. You have taken years off my life. We are going to be training so much you will be absolutely sick of the sight of me.” He tells him and feels a trembling, warm sensation over their bond. Obi-Wan cant quite identify it.

 

“That could never happen, Master.” Qui-Gon assures him.

 


	3. Chapter 2: Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon is Knighted and sent on his first mission. To Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long Folks! This took me almost two months to complete. It came in a whopping 35 pages, all of which my poor Beta, Poplitealqueen, had to trudge through. Thanks a million Pop!
> 
> (you also may have noticed this is now part of a Series! This is still the main fic. All the other stories in the collection are short and set in the same universe.)
> 
> This chapter covers about half events of The Phantom Menace, there are several lines that are the same or similar to those in the movie.

Every Jedi was different. Some became Knights in their early twenties, and some were closer to thirty when they were ready. Obi-Wan had always known Qui-Gon was gifted, still, Qui-Gon was only a few months into twenty and Knighting him was harder than he had expected. He took a shaky breath and tried to center himself. Dealing with his own attachment was going to be difficult. but he pushes that aside, focusing on Qui-Gon. His Padawan had worked hard for this.

“Having passed your Trials and the tests the Council put before you, the Council has decided to elevate you to the rank of Jedi Knight.” Mace announced. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the theatrics.

“Masters, I’d like to make a request.” Qui-Gon interrupted. Obi-wan blinked over at his apprentice. It wasn’t unheard of for personal requests to be made for Knighting ceremonies, but usually the requests were made before they even began, not right in the middle of it. “Before we get any further. I’d like my braid severed in private.” Qui-Gon requested and Obi-wan stared at him, a curious frown marring his face. An odd request, but then perhaps he wanted his friends to be there, instead of the Council. There was no reason to refuse him though. Braids (and associated substitutes) were a sacred thing for Padawans, a certain level of privacy was allowed. The council agreed a few moments later and Obi-wan saw Qui-Gon relax and smile again.

He’d been surprised when the Council had decided it was time for Qui-Gon’s Trials, not that he didn’t think Qui-Gon was ready, but that he had let it slip by his notice. The council was right, Qui-Gon had been ready for months, but Obi-Wan had been putting off thinking about it. Thinking about it meant realizing that he was going to have to let him go. Obi-wan took a deep breath as Qui-Gon turned to him. He made himself smile.

“Well, in lieu of severing your braid just yet, it will instead be my honor to declare you, Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn.” Obi-Wan said, coming over toward him and clasping his shoulders. The smile was coming easier now. It had been an honor to have Qui-Gon in his life, in any capacity. Qui-Gon smiled broadly back at him.

“Thank you, Master.” He said, and Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder before letting go.

“So long as Knight Jinn has no more interruptions or requests. We can call this Session to an end.” Mace said, startling them both to turn back toward the Council.

“Congratulations, in order they are, yes.” Yoda added, looking very pleased with his Grand-Padawan, “Earned this, you have.”

“Thank you, Masters.” Qui-Gon said and bowed to the Council. Agreement was felt more than heard amidst them. Qui-Gon had been a thorn in their side often, but many were fond of him. Obi- Wan smiled, watching him as they were dismissed.

“So, my former apprentice, what is it you wish to do to while you have your braid cut?” Obi-Wan asked as they exit the room. “Do you wish Kyra and your other friends to be there? Perhaps Anakin and Ahsoka?” He looked toward him as they walk. He found Qui-Gon watching him, a small smile on his face. That private smile reserved only for himself. He blinked at him again, surprised.

“No Master, I wanted it to be just the two of us.” He admitted, ducking his head. Obi-wan had noticed that the younger man did that often after his height increased. His frame was filled out now and Obi-wan knew for fact that he was strong enough to throw his master over his shoulder and carry him if need be (that trip investigating the Trade Federation certainly had been memorable). His hair was a bit long for a padawan, feathering out at the edges, with his Padawan braid tucked behind his ear. Obi-Wan frowned at him curiously and reached out, tugging on that braid to get him to lift his head.

“That’s an odd request after making such a show in front of the council,” he pointed out. He got a shrug from Qui-Gon in response and he sighed. “I suppose if that’s what you want, very well. Back to our quarters then?” he asked and Qui-Gon nodded at him. Obi-Wan hesitated as they turned toward their rooms. “Though it seems we will have to get you moved out soon,” he said quietly. “I’m sure you’ll be happy to have your own space at last.”

“You’ve always made sure I had my own space when I needed it, Master.” Qui-Gon said and there was something in his voice that had Obi-wan glancing at him again. He shook himself.

“I’m glad you think so… but you’re a knight now and that’s the way of things, I suppose,” Obi-wan said, his expression a little pinched. The idea of Qui-Gon no longer being there by his side left him feeling a bit hollow. That was certainly something he’d need to examine the next time he meditated. “I’m not sure what I’ll do without you, my friend.” he admitted as they stepped inside. Qui-Gon touched his shoulder as he moved past him into the room.

“Don’t worry, Master. There isn’t a rush for me to move out just yet. We’re allowed an adjustment period.” Qui-Gon smiled at him and Obi-wan looked him over, taking a deep breath and nodding.

“You’re right,” he told him and smiled in return. “There isn’t any rush.” The door closed behind them and he moved forward. He watched Qui-Gon reach up and fiddle with his Padawan braid. It would be odd to see him without it.

“Well, my nearly former Padawan. Do you wish to continue? It’s just the two of us now; as requested.” Obi-Wan said, arching a brow at him. He watched Qui-gon smile at him. He grasped the end of his braid and held it out toward Obi-Wan. He laughed faintly and reached for it.

Obi-Wan pulled the braid taut and activated his lightsaber, bringing it up. He ended up nearly taking off part of Qui-gon’s ear when the younger man moved suddenly, just as the braid came free. He found himself folded in an embrace, his feet nearly off the ground.

“Oh!” he startled a bit then let himself smile, a sad, private, little smile, since Qui-Gon cannot see his face anyway. He wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon in return. His former apprentice gave out hugs rather sparingly(and less and less as the years went on). It was best to savor them when they occurred. “Qui-Gon,” he said. “I’m so proud of you.” He tightened the hug, closing his hand around the Padawan braid and feeling the beads bite into his skin.

“I hope you won’t think less of me, Master.” He heard Qui-Gon say and Obi-Wan frowned, drawing back to look at him. He opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but Qui-Gon is kissing him in the next moment. Just a brush of lips before Qui-Gon jerked back. Obi-wan had only enough time to make a strangled noise against his mouth, too startled to think of responding. Qui-Gon stepped back from him, looking rather horrified with himself while Obi-wan stared. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said honestly, flushed. “That wasn’t what I meant to happen.”

“I- What did you mean to happen?” Obi-Wan asked, his mind still reeling and trying to catch up. Even Qui-gon calling him ‘Obi-Wan’ with no title was disconcerting. Qui-Gon was always very careful to use it, even in adulthood. There was something very purposeful in him saying it now. It made Obi-Wan’s pulse flutter distractingly so he tried not to focus on it. He reached out to their link, trying to figure out just what was going on here. What Qui-Gon could have been thinking. He found all those little doors, The ones that Qui-Gon had been quietly closing over the years of their partnership, were open.

“You’re in love with me.” Obi-Wan said faintly. This wasn’t some sudden revelation; Qui-Gon had been deliberately hiding this for years.

Qui-Gon tensed in his arms and those shields started building back up immediately, closing him and his emotions away from their link. It made panic rise up in Obi-Wan’s throat. He couldn’t explain why, but realizing how much of himself Qui-Gon had been hiding was frightening. He chased after those emotions, moving physically as well and bringing his hand up, touching the back of Qui-Gon’s neck. He pulled him forward, pressing their foreheads together.

“Don’t.” He started to say. He saw Qui-Gon’s shoulders droop and one by one those barriers opened again. He moved his hand up, touching the side of Qui-Gon’s face, and pulling back to look at him again. His fingers brushed the burned hair where his Padawan braid had been. “You’ve been hiding from me,” he breathed, searching his face. He could see fear there, though he could tell it wasn’t fear of his own feelings. Qui-Gon was quite proud to love him. The fear was for his place in the world. His place in the Order. His place at Obi-Wan’s side. That made Obi-Wan pause, looking him over again. “Qui-Gon,” he said, concerned, he didn’t want him to be afraid. These feelings were deep, overwhelming. It was hard to tell where they ended and his own began. He slid his thumb over Qui-Gon’s cheek, standing up on his toes and meeting him in another kiss. This one lingered longer, less chaste, though it ended the same. Obi-Wan jerked himself back this time, eyes wide, heart hammering in his chest. He drew his hands back to himself, one fist still curled around Qui-Gon’s padawan braid.

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked him, licking his lips. Obi-Wan couldn’t figure out how to respond. He didn’t know why he’d done it either. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his commlink chimed, and he heard Qui-Gon’s go off as well, which likely meant it was the Council. He put his hand over it and had one moment of irrational panic. He saw Qui-Gon’s face sober, though. With Council calling them now, it was probably a mission. There was no way for anyone to know that something had just transpired between the two of them here in private. No one knew that Qui-Gon’s feelings for him were far more than the Code allowed.

No, it was far more likely that something urgent had come up and they were needed. Obi-Wan took one last look at Qui-Gon and breathed out slowly. He turned away and answered his commlink.

\---

“Chancellor Valorum has requested the two of you for an assignment,” Mace told Obi-wan and Qui-Gon outside of the Council chamber. “The Trade Federation has placed a planet wide blockade on all traffic to the small planet of Naboo. The Chancellor wants you involved due to your experience with the Federation last year. He wants to meet with you personally to discuss the details, Obi-Wan. Besides, I know you two, I imagine you were already considering the possibility of becoming working partners in the future.”

“We haven’t really had the time to discuss anything, Mace.” Obi-wan said patiently. “Now what is it you aren’t telling us?” he asked him, reading Mace like a book.

“Xanatos.” Mace said and Qui-Gon blinked at him.

“Xanatos?” he asked.

“Yes. Dooku has some business that he was urgently needed on in the Outer Rim. And Xanatos is still here. They’ve been petitioning the council for quite some time to get Padawan Xanatos his knighthood. The council… remains unsure. We’re sending him with you on this mission for you to observe.”

“Observe? Very well, Mace, so long as Knight Jinn has no objections,” Obi-Wan said, looking over at Qui-Gon with faint smile. It took Qui-Gon a moment to remember that he actually had every right to refuse if he so wished. Obi-Wan’s smile was a relief, even if it was only for show. The connection between them was an awkward knot of emotions that neither of them was sure how to sort out just yet. They were both shying away from it.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. “Of course not, Master Kenobi. I’ll make all the arrangements.” He said. He may not be a padawan anymore but still, they both needed a little space he thought, and him setting the trip up for the three of them might give them that.

“Excellent. I’ll send Padawan Crion along as soon as the council has finished with him. The Chancellor wants you there as soon as possible.” Mace informed them and bowed to them both briefly, muttering customary farewells. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shared a long look. Each thinking about the incident in their quarters.

“I’ll make sure our go bags are ready, then I will meet with the Chancellor. I’ll find you when everything’s arranged.” Obi-Wan said, Qui-Gon just gave him an encouraging smile and they parted ways. He really hoped he hadn’t ruined anything between them.

\---

“Qui!” he heard a young voice as he was heading to arrange their transport to Naboo. Qui-Gon smiled a bit, there was only one person that called him that. He turned.

“Ani,” he said. “Have you escaped your lessons again?” Qui-Gon asked Anakin as he walked over over to the boy, looking down at him. He and Obi-Wan had a special connection with Anakin. Obi-Wan had been visiting the child off and on ever since he brought him to the crèche, the very same day that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had met. “I’m afraid I don’t have time to help you play hookie. I’m off on a mission.”

“On your first official mission as a Knight! I heard,” Anakin said looking excitable, but also serious. Anakin grabbed his hand. “But I’m not here to play hookie. I had a dream, Qui-Gon. I need to tell you about it. I think it’s important. You’re headed to Naboo, right? Pretty water planet? Lots of big green domes?”

“Yes… how did you know that, Ani?” he asked him. “You were dreaming about my mission?” Anakin nodded rapidly, pulling on Qui-Gon’s hand a little.

“I was in meditation, so it wasn’t a normal dream. I haven't fallen asleep in meditation since I was four. But I touched the Force and I saw something. I’ve seen things before, but never like this. Never this clearly. It wasn’t good, Qui. Well, that’s not right, parts of it were good, but it was dangerous. I’m supposed to go with you.” he insisted.

Qui-Gon let Anakin drag him over to a bench and sat down with him. “Anakin,” he said softly sighing out. “I think you had a force vision.” he told him, reaching out and smoothing back short, blond hair. “Master Obi-wan gets them sometimes too. They can be very confusing at first and they can pull you in all sorts of directions. You have to calm your mind and center yourself. However, if this mission to Naboo really is dangerous I appreciate the warning. I’ll make sure all of us are on our guard. ...But Ani, you know you can’t come with us. It felt like that because you had the vision, but you need to focus on the moment. On your studies here,” he told him him. “It won’t be too long before you’re a padawan… then we will be going on missions together all the time,” he said. “Just not this one.”

There had never been much doubt between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon that Anakin was going to become Qui-Gon’s Padawan. It felt as though it was something that was decided before Anakin could even talk. Anakin had been communicating with Qui-Gon mentally long before he ever said a word, and could even project thoughts into just about anyone’s mind. He was too strong not to. Qui-Gon watched as Anakin frowned and crossed his arms.

“Don’t look at me like that, you know that council would _never_ allow you to tag along, even if I agreed to let you.” Qui-Gon insisted and the boy sighed and slumped down.

“It’s important, though, even if I can’t tell you why. I think I was going to meet someone important there.” Anakin told him unhappily. Qui-Gon smiled at him and looked him over. 

“Well, I’ll make sure to remember everyone I see there. Then, I‘ll show you their faces when I return and you can tell me which of them you were supposed to meet. We’ll find another way for you to meet them.” Qui-Gon told him, if only to ease the boy's’ mind. He knew Anakin could be reckless and stubborn when he wanted something. Qui-Gon couldn’t count the number of times that Anakin had escaped the crèche through an air vent and tumbled into his and Obi-wan’s rooms. Anakin liked the crèche well enough, especially after his friend Ahsoka had arrived, but he liked Obi-Wan’s rooms better. Obi-Wan had a soft spot a mile wide when it came to the boy so he hadn’t been too harshly reprimanded.

Anakin brightened at that and looked back up at him. “You had better,” he told him, nearly teasing. There’s something in his eyes that Qui-Gon wasn’t quite sure of… some sort of planning. Anakin had raised his shields back up too, no longer broadcasting his emotions. That alone was suspicious, he rarely did that with Qui-Gon.

“Of course I will. I always keep my word to you,” Qui-Gon told him. “You need to stay out of trouble. I imagine you’ll get up to enough of it once we start going off planet. Don’t be too eager to find it now,” he continued as he got up, “I have to go get our transport ready, but I want you to tell the Crèchemaster that you’ve had a vision.” He insisted and Anakin made a face at him.

“Can’t I tell Master Yoda instead?” he asked him. “Though, I’d rather wait until Master Obi and you get back.”

“You can tell Master Yoda,” Qui-Gon said. “But do it today. Force visions are dangerous, Anakin. You need to learn how to control them safely.” he ruffled Anakin’s hair once more. “I’ll come see you as soon as we’re back.”

“All right, fine.” Anakin said and hopped off the bench as well. He paused, turning back and looking up at him. “May the force be with you, Qui-Gon.” He said and Qui-gon smiled down at the boy.

“And with you, Anakin.”

\---

Xanatos didn't flirt the way that Obi-Wan flirted. Obi-Wan still carried the habit of flirting with his enemies. A diversionary tactic that Qui-Gon found equal parts puzzling and endearing. Xanatos flirted to throw people off balance, but not just his enemies, with everyone. He was a very attractive man and he knew it. Qui-Gon had dealt with him several times over the years, more so after the incident with Crion. Xanatos had even visited him while he was in recovery, if only to tease him for getting stabbed at all. Obi-Wan had less reason to deal with the other Padawan, and he wasn’t used to his antics.

Which was why, when Qui-Gon found them, with Xanatos sitting far too close, his thigh pressed up against Obi-Wan’s; he wasn't too surprised at the faintly alarmed look on Obi-Wan's face. His master liked flirting, or he seemed to have fun with it in the right circumstances. He seemed to generally prefer (if flirting outside of battle) that it be someone he knew well. Like Duchess Satine, or Prince Organa, or Garen Muln. Padawans Obi-Wan barely knew were not on that short list. Xanatos said something out of his hearing range and reached up to brush Obi-Wan's hair from his face with a gloved hand. Xanatos always wore gloves these days. Qui-Gon had never known why. Qui-Gon frowned when he saw Obi-Wan tense.

Qui-Gon strode over to the table, sitting down on Obi-Wan's other side and interrupting whatever Xanatos was saying, almost directly into Obi-Wan's ear. It earned him a faintly grateful look from Obi-Wan and an amused look from Xan. Qui-Gon wasn’t jealous; he was annoyed. Obi-Wan was obviously uncomfortable, Xanatos needed to back off.

“Jinn.” Xanatos greeted him, looking far too smug when Obi-Wan caught the dark haired man's wrist before Xanatos could try to right his hair again. The leather creaked slightly before Xanatos drew the hand back.

“Padawan Crion.” Qui-Gon returned. He hadn't intended the title as a jab or a slight but Xanatos clearly took it as one anyway. He saw a flash of anger in dark blue eyes. Obi-Wan spotted it as well and frowned.

“Xanatos, Thank you for the kind offer but I'm fine bunking where I am.” Obi-Wan said in response, to what had apparently been Xanatos's offer. “If you'll both excuse me. I'm going to have a word with the captain.” he said and nudged Qui-Gon, who promptly moved out of the way. He watched Obi-Wan move past him, visibly shaking off the encounter and forgetting it. Qui-gon wasn't having as much luck.

“Jealousy, Jinn? It really doesn't suit you. I can't argue against your tastes though. Is that something you’re hoping for now that you’ve been ‘knighted’?” Xanatos's voice was a great deal closer than he'd expected. Qui-Gon turned to look at him, refusing to allow himself to be effected.

“I have nothing to be jealous of with you, Xan,” Qui-Gon said and looked him over. Qui-Gon wasn’t expecting anything from Obi-Wan like that. It was was a relief to have told him his feelings, but he didn’t expect his sentiments to be returned. He only hoped it hadn’t ruined their partnership. It had been too much, but he couldn’t think on that now. “I simply know that Master Obi-Wan isn’t entirely comfortable with your usual antics. And he isn't going to appreciate them before a mission.”

Xanatos tilted his head, his long black padawan braid falling over his shoulder. “What about you, Jinn? Are you comfortable with my 'antics'?” he asked him and Qui-Gon twitched when a gloved hand slid up his thigh. He had never much cared for being touched unexpectedly. Xanatos laughed and withdrew on his own. “It would seem not. This mission's going to be fun.”

Qui-Gon watched him get up and head down the hall to his own quarters. Between Xanatos being himself, and still needing to talk to Obi-Wan about the ‘incident’ during his Knighting, Qui-Gon knew it was going to be an exceedingly trying mission.

\---

Obi-Wan knew that Xanatos was a shameless flirt. That wasn’t really the issue; other than him wanting no part in it. The issue was feeling flustered around his own former padawan. Pretending as though nothing had happened was proving difficult for him. He scrubbed a hand over his face. Upon reflection he could not blame Qui-Gon for hiding his feelings. Obi-Wan had loved before, and he knew how difficult it could be: to choose the Order over that feeling.

Obi-Wan had done it by letting go. It had hurt; it still did on occasion. But they had both decided, separately, it was for the best. They were suited to the roles they already played. The Order demanded that such feelings were to be let go, released into the Force. He needed to talk to Qui-Gon again. To ask him why he hadn’t for all these years. Qui-Gon was defiant but he loved the Order and what it represented. Obi-Wan didn’t know why he hadn’t been able to bring himself to say these things to Qui-Gon. Why did echoing the code felt so hollow and cheap the more he recited those aspects to himself; when he remembered how Qui-Gon’s feelings had felt over their bond?

His own attachment to Qui-Gon had grown far too much. He knew that. He’d been putting it away for a long time now. He had thought to deal with it after Qui-Gon’s knighting, since, over the course of Qui-Gon’s apprenticeship, his care for Qui-Gon had served them both well. At least. it had seemed that way. Obi-Wan frowned, he’d never allowed himself to examine his feelings about Qui-Gon very closely. Clearly, Qui-Gon had taken a great deal of time to work out his own, and he’d come to a far different conclusion than Obi-Wan could. Still, Qui-Gon seemed to have been in love with him for a very long time. Obi-Wan couldn’t recall it negatively affecting his skills as a Jedi. Would it be different now?

Obi-Wan stroked a hand over his beard. He was going in circles. He sighed to himself and pulled out his comlink.

“Tahl?” he asked when the Noorian answered. “I really appreciate you tagging along.” he said and breathed out slowly.

“Well when you have a bad feeling about something, Obi-Wan, it’s to be taken seriously,” he heard her laugh and behind his eyes he remembered the flashes of red in his dreams. He pulled himself out of the memory. “Besides,” she continued, “It’s been ages since I’ve been out in the field. I’m sure life as a data cruncher is starting to get under Kyra’s skin. We’ll be on standby if you end up needing back up, and if not the Federation will never know we’re here,” she said brightly. “But, you were preoccupied when you came to ask me to tag along as it was. So, what’s really on your mind, Obi-Wan?” she said, cutting right to the heart of matters. Tahl had a talent for that. She had ever since Obi-Wan had known her.

Obi-Wan laughed faintly. “It… is incredibly complicated, Tahl. I wasn’t prepared for any of this,” he said faintly. “I don’t want to betray his confidence and discuss this with you, but I am having a hard time processing it,” he sighed. “It should wait until after the negotiations are over regardless. With any luck, my feelings are jumbled from what’s happened, and not actually from this blockade. Perhaps we will have a nice, short, negotiation after all.”

“I take it this has to do with Qui-Gon and his new Knighting,” she said, “I don’t know what’s bothering you, but I know you trust the boy more than anyone else and you should probably trust him again.” it was almost offhanded how she said it, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What makes you think I trust him more than anyone else?” Obi-Wan asked her, surprised.

“Obi-Wan, please, you would follow that boy to Malachor and back. Though, he’s never led you astray in the past. The easiest way to work out whatever has you tangled in knots would be talking to him. I reccomend soon, if you're fretting this much then, your head isn’t where it should be. You know it doesn’t do to dwell. At least meditate.” she suggested.

“You’re right… I need to get into a better headspace… thank you, my friend,” he said and smiled a bit at the com.

“I’m always right, Kenobi,” she said and laughed. “And now I’m going to sign off so that you can go clean up your act. I’ll check in with you as soon as you go to meet with the representatives, then we’ll go dark.” she told him, and the connection shut down. Obi-Wan smiled and closed his hand over the comlink. He headed out to meet with the captain. He would talk to Qui-Gon alone if he got the chance. He’d dwelled on this for far too long and they had a mission to achieve. Things hadn’t changed that much. Qui-Gon was still Qui-Gon, a Knight now, but still the young man that had been at his side for the last eight years. Obi-Wan had to keep that in mind.

\---

“Did the two of you have a row?” Xanatos asked Qui-Gon, sometime later, when Obi-Wan’s absence had become noticeable. It wasn’t like them. Usually, fresh Knights and their former Masters were a lot more affectionate at this time. Saying their goodbyes and all that. Xanatos felt a small jolt of anger and jealousy but brushed it aside. He and his Master had been petitioning the Council to let him take his Trials for over a year. He’d been a Padawan two years longer than Qui-Gon. They ought to be equals. But Jinn is a Knight now; above him.

Qui-Gon looked over at him, relaxing out of from his stretches. Now that Qui-Gon didn’t look like a beanpole, Xanatos had to admit, he’d filled out nicely. Xanatos saw a strange look cross the other man’s face.

“Not exactly,” Qui-Gon said and sighed. “It doesn’t matter. Obi-Wan isn’t the type to let it interfere with a mission anyway. I’m sure he’s simply checking things over. We’ve investigated the Trade Federation before. Last year.” Qui-Gon came over to him. “They weren’t very intimidating, but this assignment could be more than it seems. Hopefully not, but…”

“I think you two are more than you seem.” he said and snorted, taking up a sparing position across from Qui-Gon.

“You’re imagining things, Xan. Shouldn’t you be focused on other things? The Council must be watching you closely, sending you along with us, without Master Dooku.” Qui-Gon said, evading, but falling into stance as well. He was usually a better liar than that, Xanatos noted. Less obvious about it at least. His spat with Kenobi must be a big deal.

Still, Xanatos shrugged in response, “My Master is busy elsewhere but, I can’t say pleasing the Council has been on my list of priorities. I follow my assignments, but pleasing them is hardly my goal. They’re outmoded.” he said and jabbed out toward him. Qui-Gon didn’t bother dodging; he blocked the hit and evaded the next. He hadn’t developed his master’s flair for acrobatics, but Xanatos appreciated that he could absorb a hit like it was nothing. He watched Qui-Gon smirk back at him.

“Well, on that we agree. The Council has a tendency to become… self-absorbed.” Qui-Gon replied and Xanatos smiled. At least that was something they could agree on.

“That must displease your former Master. The Council’s favorite. Rumor has it he’s the next up for a seat.” Xanatos prodded. He wanted to know what was going on between them. If he had to work with them, they had better deal with their baggage early. Qui-Gon sighed and straightened up out of his stance, ending the spar.

“Master Obi-Wan always approved of my questioning the Council, when it was necessary. I don’t know that he’ll ever take that seat. He’s never been interested in it. I almost wish he would. He’d bring a great deal of wisdom to the Council,” he turned away from Xanatos, heading to grab some water. “You’re digging. I know we don’t know each other well, but Obi-Wan and I know how to handle ourselves. We aren’t going to let anything personal interfere with the mission. I’ll go talk to him if it will ease your mind.” Qui-Gon said, throwing a look at him over his shoulder. Xanatos could still see the patch of burned hair where his braid had been cut. He quickly buried the fresh spike of envy.

“Fine.” Xanatos sighed at not being able to burn off aggression with a fight. “You do that. If it really does turn out to be more than a boring diplomatic affair I’d prefer to go into battle with focused Knights, not you two mooning over each other.” he said, and he meant it as a joke, but the way Qui-Gon froze up made him realize he’d struck a nerve.

“That’s certainly not the problem.” Qui-Gon said, and then headed out of the room at a determined stride. His voice was too soft, the denial had seemed almost sad. Xanatos sighed. This would either be interesting or completely irritating. He only wished his Master were here with him to witness it.

\---

When Qui-Gon found him, Obi-Wan was meditating on the observation deck. Qui-Gon took a moment to look him over, admiring, unseen. He had been foolish to approach this so hastily, Qui-Gon realized that now. He wanted to Obi-wan to know of his feelings, but getting them both caught up in it was a mistake. The last thing he’d wanted was to cause Obi-Wan distress. He had certainly never meant to disrupt a mission.

“Master?” He called his attention quietly. He saw Obi-Wan’s mouth twitch a bit, and sensed awareness returning to him as he drew himself out of meditation.

“I’m not your Master anymore, Knight Qui-Gon Jinn,” he pointed out, not yet opening his eyes or moving out of his meditative position. Qui-Gon laughed and came to him, kneeling.

“Old habits are hard to break.” Qui-Gon countered. “And they’re not even old enough to be ‘old habits’ yet,” he paused, “I feel I should apologize...” he started.

“There is a great deal that we will need to discuss, Qui-Gon. I don’t know that an apology will be part of it.” Obi-Wan said, opening his eyes. Something eased in Qui-Gon when Obi-Wan smiled at him directly. “I feel perhaps I owe you one as well. I wanted to discuss it now… I’m not sure I can, though. My feelings on this matter are confused still,” he admitted, “I think it should wait until after the mission. How you feel, it’s… anyway. Later. Agreed?” He asked him.

“Agreed, if that’s what you wish. We are Jedi first,” Qui-Gon said, and folded his hands into his sleeves. “Though you have nothing to apologize for.” he insisted. Obi-wan’s gaze dropped, then shifted to the stars out the viewport.

“I don’t know about that.” He said. Qui-Gon tensed up again, feeling their connection slip through his fingers once again.

“Well I appreciate this decision, So long as it means you’re not going to leave me alone with Xanatos any longer. He keeps prying into everything.” Qui-Gon said and leaned toward Obi-Wan. He hoped to break the mood.

“You think that’s bad? At least he wasn’t propositioning you… or was he?” Obi-Wan asked and smirked at him. Qui-Gon was relieved to have that smirk back as well.

“We're all right, aren't we, Obi-Wan?” Qui-gon asked, pushing just a bit. He needed to know he'd not lost that much in his confession. He watched as Obi-Wan turned toward him fully. His eyes were assessing, watching, cutting right through him even though Obi-Wan wasn't touching their bond.

“Yes, Qui-gon. We are all right.” Obi-Wan told him and Qui-Gon nodded at him. They were partners first. An easy pair, despite their differences. That had been their connection since the beginning.

\---

“With any luck, this will not take long. Hopefully, the Federation will simply meet the Chancellor’s demands.” Obi-Wan said to Xanatos and Qui-Gon as they approached the large ship that must be enforcing the embargo. The three of them drew their cloaks around themselves, people tended to be intimidated by Jedi showing up for negotiations, and Obi-Wan had long since developed something of a reputation for it. It was best to soften the blow a little.

“These Federation types are cowards. Negotiations should be short.” Qui-Gon agreed, following Obi-Wan off their small craft. They were led into a conference room by a protocol droid.

“Something isn’t right.” Obi-Wan said to them, the Force kept warning him that there was something else going on with this entire mission. Something illusive.

“Anakin said something to me before we left.” Qui-Gon admitted and Obi-Wan blinked back at him. 

“What did Anakin say?” he asked.

“Just that it could be dangerous and that he should come with us. I told him no, of course. But, perhaps it really was a Force vision.” Qui-Gon said and winced a bit, clearly admonishing himself for not saying anything sooner. Obi-Wan sighed, his former apprentice had a bad habit of not embracing that aspect of the Force. It was something they had argued about a great many times.

“The heads up would have been nice, Jinn.” Xanatos said and seemed to kick Qui-Gon under the table. The Protocol droid was back after that, carrying refreshments.

The poison gas was a surprise. After the amount of fear they’d been sensing(and the exceedingly long wait), Obi-Wan had been expecting that they would put something in the drinks. He’d even taken a sip first, just to be sure. When their ship exploded all of them sensed the deaths of the pilot and crew before they heard the explosion. Each had his lightsaber drawn before the gas poured in.

“Dioxis, hold your breath.” Qui-Gon said, and the three of them remembered all their underwater training, taking a breath before the gas reached them. Xanatos was the first out the door. He made quick work of the small squadron of droids outside.

“Eager for a fight, Xan?” Qui-Gon asked him.

“I suppose it’s more interesting than negotiations.” Xanatos said with an off handed defense against the new round of blaster bolts coming at them. It startled a laugh out of Qui-Gon.

“These are still negotiations… they’re just aggressive. But I suggest the banter continue while we move. That is an uncomfortable amount of droids.” Obi-Wan suggested and got them moving.

Together they swept away droids on their trip through the corridors. They weren’t very bright, even for battle droids. Qui-Gon tried to cut through the the bridge while the others covered him, but two shielded destroyers forced them into the ventilations shafts.

“More Battle Droids?” Qui-Gon breathed in surprise, after they’ve made their way to one of the hangers.

Thousands upon thousands of battle droids were being organized and loaded into transports. This was full scale invasion. The Naboo didn’t even have a standing army to defend against this, just a volunteer defense force.

“It’s an invasion army.” Obi-Wan said, frowning. At this point he was pleased he’d listened to his instincts and invited Tahl along. Though he couldn’t contact her now, perhaps down on the planet.

“Well, you were right after all, the negotiations were short,” Obi-Wan commented and he saw Qui-Gon give him a wry look. “Split up, those transports are headed for the surface, we may as well go with them. Especially since we can’t call for back up in here. We’d give ourselves away.”

“Why bother? We don’t have anyone to call for assistance.” Xanatos asked and Obi-Wan flashed him a smile.

“As a matter of fact, we do have someone. But, we’ll worry about that on the surface. For now we need to get down there. This is a bit beyond a declaration of war; it's all-out invasion. We need to warn the Naboo and get word to the Chancellor.”

\---

Obi-Wan knew he had to get off the transport before it got to its destination. Getting crushed by moving machinery or shot and trampled by unfolding battle droids wouldn’t be ideal. He managed to pry open a service hatch after they had made planet fall, and jump out to the moving forest floor. Only it isn’t forest that he hits, but some body of fetid water. He swam for the surface, coughing and sputtering to get the disgusting water out of his mouth. He made it to the edge of the water quickly, but unfortunately the transport was already unloading it’s droids. His stance on luck really had to change, because bad luck was seeming to follow him everywhere.

As soon as Obi-Wan was out of the water and on his feet he was under fire. He felt a slight tug from Qui-Gon’s direction, their training bond pulling them together. Though, it had always been more of a force-granted connection between them, different than a training bond. Dissolving their bond would be difficult, but he pushed that thought aside. He ran toward Qui-Gon, pulling out his ‘saber and deftly returning the droids blaster bolts right back to them.

When Obi-Wan found Qui-Gon, he was relieved to find that Xanatos was already there as well. Jard would have his head if he had lost his Padawan on this planet. Xanatos used the nearby tree to leap off and take out the STAP vehicle that the next droid was on, crashing it into the ground. Qui-Gon took down the next one, ‘saber slicing clean through STAP and droid alike. 

Qui-Gon also appeared to be yanking a tall, long-eared creature out of the line of fire. Who, it seemed, kept getting caught in it with a startling amount of frequency.

“What’s this?” Obi-Wan asked him as he got closer to them.

“A local.” Qui-Gon said, far too casually. He subtly looked his former Master over, but did not comment on his dripping wet state. Obi-Wan raised a brow at him.

“He claims to be owe me a life debt, and his name is Jar Jar. He owes me nothing. I just kept him from getting run down.” Qui-Gon finally admitted.

“He’s nearly managed to die anyway, three or four times already.” Xanatos added, lifting his ‘saber and deflecting a blast back to the droids.

“Qui-Gon, have you already picked up a stray? This must be new record. We’ve only been on the planet a few minutes.” Obi-Wan said, a hint of a smile finding its way onto his face. Qui-Gon had quite the history with strays. Including a carnivorous plant when he’d been fourteen. Qui-Gon glared down at him half-heartedly and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel relieved that things seemed normal between them.

“We need to get out of here.” Qui-Gon said, ignoring Obi-Wan’s jibes and looking out into the trees. “There are plenty more on their way.”

“Yes, and they’re jamming the communications planetwide. That leaves little doubt to their intentions of invasion. I just hope our backup has noticed that there’s a problem.” Obi-Wan said, looking up toward the sky. Tahl would have the blockade ship closely monitored. But, they would still have to rendezvous in Theed. Tahl and Kyra had no way of knowing where they were. Obi-Wan and Tahl hadn’t had much time to establish any sort of pair bond before they’d come. He’d always had a deeper connection with Tahl’s first Padawan, Bant, anyway. She and Obi-wan were crèchemates. Tahl taking her on as her student had been how they had become friends.

“As soon as we get somewhere safe, you’re going to explain to me who this backup is.” Qui-Gon said, looking over at Obi-Wan.

“Ex-squeeze-me” Their new companion interrupted, startling Obi-Wan away from watching Qui-Gon. “But de mostest safest place to go would be Gunga city. Tis a hidden city.” Jar Jar continued.

“Can you take us there?” Qui-Gon demanded.

“On second thought, no, not really, no. Meesa a little bit banished. The bosses will do terrible things to me, terrible things if weesa going back there.” Jar Jar told them, backing away a few steps and holding up his hands.

“Do you hear that?” Qui-Gon asked him, gesturing out. “That is the sound of a thousand terrible things coming our way.” Obi-wan immediately picked up on what he was doing and joined in.

“If they find us,” Obi-wan continued, conversationally. “They will crush us, or blast us into oblivion.” He watched calmly as the tall creature’s resolve crumbled. Xanatos was observing the two of them, and how they played off each other rather incredulously. But, Jar Jar bought into it just fine.

“Oh… yousa point is well seen. This way, Hurry,” Jar Jar said, resigned as he started leading them away, eventually taking them to a large lake. “Weesa goin’ underwater okieday? And my warning you Gungans no liken outsiders so don’t ‘spect a warm welcome.”

“It hasn’t really been our day for warm welcomes.” Obi-Wan said, dryly.

“Really? From what I hear this is always how a Kenobi-Jinn mission goes.” Xanatos said, getting out his rebreather along with the others. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at each other and shrugged before getting out their own.

“We’re quite adept at handling them regardless.” Qui-Gon said, and the three of them began to wade into the water. From the shore Jar Jar made a show of diving. Xanatos got a face full of water from it and looked more than a bit irritated.

“Please tell me your stray isn’t coming with us much further.” He said to Qui-Gon.

“He’s not my anything. I just tried to keep the fool from getting killed.” Qui-Gon returned, putting his breather in his mouth and diving under the water. Obi-Wan and Xanatos followed after.

\---

The underwater city was certainly beautiful in it’s own way. The Gungans had erected great shielded bubbles, sitting atop gilded frames to accommodate their amphibious nature. Clearly, they weren’t too terribly worried about invaders, as the four of them passed through the shields without being shot down by any sort of outside weapons.

Their new companion hadn’t been kidding about the Gungans not caring for outsiders, though. They weren’t through the door but a few paces, still dripping wet, before they were detained. They were then escorted at the point of some rather nasty-looking shocksticks. The only one of their group that ended up shocked was Binks. It seemed he was not well liked. 

Xanatos was grateful that they weren’t thrown immediately into any sort of cell (though, honestly, they hadn’t even tried to take their weapons away. Had they simply never seen lightsabers before?), but gratitude didn’t last long when Jar Jar Binks wouldn’t stop wailing about his fate on the way there. Kenobi barely got a word in over him, requesting their own audience with the Bosses.

Boss Nass was an arrogant creature, dismissing the allegations that they were in any danger from the ‘mechaneeks’ on the surface. As far as Xanatos could remember from his reading, the Naboo and the Gungans had never been hostile toward each other. Not that you could tell from Boss Nass’s opinion of them. Of course, it could be true, the Naboo could have taken on some sort of superiority complex. Either way, Xan didn’t particularly care.

Kenobi clearly did, however, as he had engaged in a somewhat circular argument about the symbiotic circles that the Gungans and the Naboo create, and how the Trade Federation’s invasion posed a danger to them both. He could see Qui-Gon itching to interrupt as well, but years as Kenobi’s Padawan had him allowing the other man to take the lead. 

Xanatos finally stepped forward, lifting his gloved hand. It was unnecessary really, but all Jedi are taught from an early age to telegraph their movements with the force. It was a small trick to make work between partners smoother.

“Then you should speed us on our way,” Xanatos said, his voice heavy with Force Suggestion. “Send us with transportation to the surface.” Kenobi was watching him sharply at the interruption and the impromptu use of the Force. He looked fairly pissed, but since they were getting results he didn’t say anything. It was possible that Kenobi would have talked them into the very same thing. The man’s negotiation tactics were legendary. But, time was wasting, and they all knew the sooner they made it to Theed the fewer casualties there would be, and the sooner this farce of a mission would end.

“Weesa speed you on your way. Weesa give you una bungo.” Boss Nass repeated, making the suggestion his own as his mind accepted it. The Boss must have more fight in him than he first appeared to, because after that he was chuckling. “The fastest way to da Naboo is through da plaaanet Core.” he told them and there was something of an ominous rumble among the locals. Xanatos opened his mouth to make another suggestion, but Qui-Gon cut him off.

“Thank you for your kindness. We go in peace.” He said and there was no need of a suggestion in that as the other man bowed. Xanatos and Kenobi followed suit, then the three of them turned.

“Theysa setting yousa up!” Binks told them as they moved to pass him. “And um… any help here would be hot.” Xanatos watched as Qui-Gon hesitated, and suddenly had a very bad feeling. Jedi were supposed to be compassionate, but this pair was taking it to new levels.

“What is to become of Jar Jar Binks?” Qui-Gon asked, turning back to the Bosses.

“Heesa going to be Pune-ished.” Boss Nass told them with a smirk and a chuckle that hinted at something a bit more painful than just being banished again.

“I saved his life. He owes me what you call a life debt.” Qui-Gon started and Xanatos could see where this was going and he would be damned if he was going to put up with Jar Jar a moment longer. The creature was nothing but a distraction and he would slow them down further. Xanatos raised his hand, once more calling on the force.

“You will free Jar Jar Binks and thoroughly investigate the threat on the surface.” Xanatos added to his earlier commands. The push was just as easy. Boss Nass’s mind was like putty. Nudging the rest of the Bosses to ignore the manipulation was simple. Nass repeated the phrase. Then repeated himself again more firmly when the Bosses and the guards all seemed to hesitate to follow. The second time the guards snapped to it, unbuckling Binks’s shackles and stepping away from him.

“Xanatos,” he heard Kenobi’s sharp reprimand and lowered his hand. Xanatos didn't feel bad. He got them what they wanted. He had even done Jinn a favor by sparing his stray. And sparing himself the headache of having to spend more time in the Gungan’s company. He turned to meet cool blue eyes and raised a brow. “We must be on our way.” Obi-wan said, motioning sharply. Xanatos simply shrugged and moved past him, catching up to Qui-Gon. Much to Xanatos’s dismay, when he turned to look back again Jar Jar was also following them.

“Jinn, please go turn your stray away. He’s more trouble in the long run.” Xanatos said and Qui-Gon frowned, hesitating. Then, he moved back to Binks.

“Jar Jar. You owe me a debt. You can pay it by convincing your people of the threat. You saw what the Federation’s droid army could do up there.” Qui-Gon said to the Gungan. Jar Jar nodded solemnly.

“Meesa can try. Theysa don’t listen so well though,” Binks told them, “Meesa not exactly popular. And how’re yousa gonna make it through the da Core? Tis bery dangerous. Bery dangerous.” He goes on and Kenobi reached up, putting a hand on Jar Jar’s shoulder. (Xanatos noted the man nearly needed to stand on his toes to reach.)

“Thank you for your concern, my friend. But the Force will guide us to where we need to be. Now. Take us to this bungo. We must hurry to Theed.”

Xanatos breathed out a sigh of relief as they were finally on their way.

\---

The journey to the surface was more than enough to realize what Boss Nass meant with his emphasis on going through the planet core. Obi-Wan took the pilot’s seat, without a word, but Qui-Gon could feel the tension coming off of the man. It vibrated over their bond even with the two of them actively shying away from the connection. He didn’t approve of Xanatos’s methods, Qui-Gon knew, but he was fairly sure it was the attitude that had bothered him more.

“Using your Force abilities to sway political leaders is highly immoral,” Obi-Wan said as he took them out. “Getting us transportation out is one thing. I can see the value in that.”

“I’m not going to apologize for getting us where we needed to be in the fastest way possible,” Xanatos said, and shrugged a bit. “I didn’t suggest anything immoral. It will probably even save their lives.”

“Probably.” Obi-Wan admitted, glancing over at Xanatos, but his irritation hadn’t settled. “But that doesn’t give us the right to choose for them. Using Force suggestion is a very fine line. Jedi must tread it cautiously. I’m sure Master Dooku has taught you similar lessons.” Obi-Wan frowned.

“My master doesn’t favor Force suggestion. Generally he leaves it up to my own discretion.” Xanatos told him and Obi-Wan gave him a look that very clearly told Xanatos that he very much doubted the validity of that.

“Then you should be reviewing your ‘discretion’.” Obi-Wan told him, his mouth a thin line. Qui-Gon briefly touched Obi-Wan’s shoulder, soothing.

“The point is getting us to Theed as fast as possible.” Qui-Gon said. “I feel we need to go that way, Master.” He told him. Obi-Wan trusted in Qui-Gon’s instincts and immediately took them in.

The fish is bigger than any he’s ever seen when it comes and bites into their ship, tearing a hole in their hull. The creature wasn’t around long enough for any of them to try to connect with it’s mind, chased off by something else. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had long since learned to take these sorts of things in stride. It’s almost funny when Xanatos looked more than a little uncomfortable, though. He was even more irate when the bungo lost power and sunk them into a hole.

“Did that one startle you a bit, Xan?” Qui-Gon asked dryly, leaning forward. Dark blue eyes glared at him.

“You two draw trouble like nothing else I’ve ever seen. It’s no wonder half the Order thinks you’re crazy.” Xanatos told them, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his seat.

“Oh… is it only half?” Obi-Wan commented and glanced back toward Qui-Gon from where he had the console open for repairs. “We must be slipping.” He said.

“Do you need help there? I could have had it fixed already.” Xanatos said, irritated.

Obi-Wan just gave him a look, and got them back up and running. Their lights came back on to reveal a second water creature, intent on eating them. Really their vessel couldn't look that appetizing. Xanatos made a faint alarmed noise, his hand jumping to his ‘saber. Of course there wasn’t anything to be done with that. He regained his composure quickly, though, as their new pursuer was eaten by something much larger.

“There’s always a bigger fish.” Qui-Gon muttered, teasing Xanatos and the disgusted look on his face. He must really dislike being underwater.

Surfacing in Theed was breathtaking for a moment. The city was stunning. Naboo was truly a planet to behold, both above and below the water. There’s little time to enjoy it, however, as the entire city was already crawling with droids. The citizens were being rounded up and moved to another location. Only the droids were onsite, however. It seemed the Neimoidians of the Federation had little interest in dirtying their hands personally. It made getting through the city simpler. Battle droids had their uses, but they weren’t the most adaptable or intelligent things. As they get closer to the Palace, Qui-gon sensed a familiar Force signature. More than one actually. He frowned, it couldn’t be.

“Your backup is already inside it seems.” He said and looked over at Obi-Wan.

“I had hoped they’d meet us here,” Obi-Wan said, nodding. “Let’s hope they’ve had more luck today than we have.”

Qui-Gon had never been happier to see Tahl and Kyra. The two Jedi were flanking the Queen and her handmaidens, deflecting blaster fire back at battle droids. Qui-Gon’s smile soon slid right off his face when he noticed a small blond figure standing beside one of the handmaidens. It was Anakin. He had his own ‘saber drawn. All Jedi initiates had one, even though they built new ones when they began an apprenticeship.

“Anakin!” he shouted as soon as they'd dispensed with the droids. He watched the boy jump and duck behind the young woman nearest to him.

“Anakin?!” Obi-Wan echoed, alarmed. He stared at the boy, shocked. Then he turned to Tahl.

“How did you get here?” Qui-Gon demanded moving to get a look at the boy.

“I stowed away on Master Tahl’s ship.” Anakin said in a small voice, finally coming out from behind the woman and standing in front of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He looked down at his feet but held himself tall, ready to accept whatever came.

“You stowed away!? You promised me you would go and tell Yoda about your Force vision.You are in so much trouble. What were you thinking? That was incredibly dangerous.” Qui-Gon said approaching quickly. He then realized, quite suddenly, that they were in mixed company and struggled to compose himself. Obi-Wan was already covering for him, it seemed.

“Your Majesty,” Obi-Wan said to Queen Amidala, bowing respectfully. “I'm pleased to see you have been in good hands. Even if those hands were unexpected ones,” Obi-Wan gave Anakin a pointed look. The boy blushed but quickly trotted himself over to go and stand by Qui-Gon. Xanatos gave a snort at the whole scene. “I'm Master Kenobi. This is Knight Jinn and Padawan Crion. We are the Ambassadors sent by the Supreme Chancellor.”

“Negotiations seem to have failed.” An older man, Sio Bibble, if Qui-Gon wasn’t mistaken, among their group said. He looked far more perturbed over their small display than the Queen had. She had almost looked relieved, perhaps assured that Jedi did not normally take their younglings into war zones.

“Negotiations never took place,” Qui-Gon cut in, resting his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “We were attacked, driven out instead. It’s urgent that we get word back to Coruscant.”

“We haven’t had any luck with that,” Tahl said. “They’re jamming definitely covers the planet. The Naboo say they were cut off while speaking to their Senate representative in Coruscant.”

“Then we should be getting to some transports.” Obi-Wan said and looked their group over. He lingered on Qui-Gon and Anakin a moment.

“The main hanger is that way.” A man, soon identified as Panaka, Captain of the Queen’s guard, informed them.

“Our ship was destroyed on the journey down. That little one is fortunate that I sensed him aboard before the whole thing went up.” Tahl said, pointing to Anakin with a startling accuracy, given her blindness. Tahl had long since learned to use the Force to work with her loss rather than against it. She wasn’t usually assigned for this kind of field work, but Kyra knew how to make up the difference. Though Tahl rarely needed back up. Against nothing but droids, they were more than capable. Qui-Gon knelt before Anakin at that, checking him over for injuries.

“I’m fine, Qui. I’m sorry I stowed away. But I need to be here.” Anakin said and straightened up, holding himself tall again. Qui-Gon sighed, then took a moment, touching the Living Force. As usual, Anakin shined with it. He didn’t feel wrong or out of place, though other things did. Perhaps he was meant to help.

“I’ve looked out for him, Qui-Gon, and he saved my butt more than once already. He has good instincts.” Kyra said and Qui-Gon smiled up at her. “He really has been helpful.” she told him.

“Thank you, Kyra. I appreciate that,” he said and stood, ruffling Anakin’s hair again. “Come on, Anakin.”

Obi-Wan directed their party toward the hanger. They were a large group, hardly discreet, but somehow they had all made it through. Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan frown as he peered around the doors into the hanger. Dozens of droids were guarding it and all the pilots were being held hostage. The place was entirely locked down. The Queen’s ship, however, already seemed to be prepared. The ramp was lowered and waiting for them.

“We should split up,” Obi-Wan said, looking back at them. “Your Highness,” Obi-Wan turned toward the Queen. “Under the circumstances, I think you should come with us to Coruscant.”

“My place is with my people,” Amidala responded immediately. Qui-Gon frowned, and turned to the Queen as well. There was an ominous feeling growing ever larger in his mind. None of this was right. That must have been what Obi-Wan brought Tahl. He had been feeling it all along.

“Your Highness, something isn’t right here. Something bigger is going on. There’s no logic to the Federation’s move here. If you stay, I fear they will destroy you.” Qui-Gon insisted and heard Obi-Wan agree. Anakin’s hand tightened on the edge of Qui-Gon’s tunic.

Tahl Interrupted, “They won’t kill her, but they want to force her into signing some kind of treaty to make their invasion legal before the Senate can get involved. Though, that’s really all the more reason for you to accompany Master Kenobi back to Coruscant. Kyra and I can stay here, attempt to keep Governor Bibble safe,” Tahl told her. The Queen tilted her head down. The paint on her face made her difficult to read, but then Qui-Gon imagined that was the idea. He could sense her tension and concern, though.

“Either choice presents great danger, to us all.” Amidala stated, glancing to her handmaidens. The closest one, the one Anakin had hidden behind earlier, responded to her.

“We are brave your Highness,” she said and that seemed to steady the Queen somewhat. As did her next look at Bibble and Tahl. Leaving her people in the hands of at least a few Jedi put her mind at greater ease.

“If we are to leave, it must be now.” Obi-Wan said, glancing inside the hanger once more. The droids were starting to group together. It wouldn’t be long before there were even more of them to get through.

“I will plead our case to the Senate.” Amidala told them firmly, decided, and then nodded to Bibble. “Be careful, Governor.” she told him. Tahl and Kyra moved to him and a small contingent of the royal guards split off to accompany them.

“Don’t get caught, either of you.” Qui-Gon told them, concerned, while Obi-Wan fully assessed the groups inside the hanger. “The Trade Federation made it clear they are intent on killing any Jedi before they can interfere,” he stepped closer to Tahl and Kyra. “The Gungans have a hidden city on the other side the to planet. You can get there through the planet core. It might be worth it to try to negotiate with them, if you can get out of the city. The Governor can help with that. There’s a slightly damaged transport in the bay.”

“Thank you, Qui-Gon,” Kyra said, touching his shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. We’ll keep some of them distracted while you take off,” she told him. “You need to keep that master of yours out of trouble. Probably Xanatos, too. We’ll all be back together soon and you can explain to me then why I didn’t get to be there for your Knighting. Telling my you passed your Trials in a soundbite. You’ve got a lot to explain, Jinn.” she smirked. Qui-Gon laughed and clasped arms with her.

“I’ll explain. I promise,” he told her. “May the Force be with you, Kyra.” he said softly and she smiled.

“It had better be,” she said. “Go. Tahl and I will be fine.”

They head their own way after that, and their separate group moves into the hanger.

“Anakin, stay close to the handmaidens. As soon as we start in on the droids it’s your job to make sure everyone gets onboard. Understand?” Qui-Gon told him and he was relieved when the boy didn’t argue, just nodded solemnly and took up a defensive position with the group.

“We’ll need to free those pilots.” Panaka said and Obi-Wan looked over. The group was on their knees, surrounded by droids.

“I’ve got it.” Xanatos said and moved past them. Qui-Gon brought up the rear, making sure nothing would come at them from behind once the droids caught on. Obi-Wan only played at deceiving the droids for a moment. He caught Xanatos’s eye and gave him some sort of signal. Qui-Gon caught on as well. Simultaneously, the three of them began taking the droids out. Xanatos had the pilots freed in a matter of moments. Half scattered out of the hanger while the rest, intent on defending their monarch, got onto the ship. Qui-Gon ushered the group forward and then ran to Xanatos’s side, blocking an attack that likely would have hit him. He received a brief glare in return. Qui-Gon just shook his head and moved on, retreating back to Obi-Wan’s side,

Anakin, it appeared, had gotten everyone onboard, since it was only the three of them still out and defending against the droids.

“On the ship!” Obi-Wan was shouting at them and they both fell back, running up the ramp.

They somehow make it into orbit without being shot again. Now, they just had to get past the blockade.

\---

“Anakin, stay out of trouble.” Obi-Wan told the boy, then went to supervise the running of the blockade. Their shields were damaged before they’d even had a chance to come online. The astromech droids scrambled to repair them as they took heavy damage from the blockade ships. The droids were knocked out one by one faster than they could manage, but one droid managed to complete it before they’re completely destroyed. Qui-Gon silently thanked the Force. This was really not a place he wanted to die. He still had a great deal of unfinished business to deal with.

“We don’t have enough power to get us to Coruscant,” The Captain told them, looking over his readings as they left the blockade behind them. “The hyperdrive is leaking.”

“We’ll have to land somewhere for repairs.” Qui-Gon said, dropping into a seat and pulling up the nearby planets and systems.

“Here… Tatooine,” Obi-Wan said, leaning over Qui-Gon’s shoulder to look at the display. “I have a contact there… She likely won’t be able to help us much, but the Federation has no presence there. The planet is controlled by the Hutts.”

“That’s no good. The Hutts are gangsters, you can’t take her Highness there.” Captain Panaka protested.

“It’s no more dangerous than landing on a Trade Federation planet. Only the Hutts aren’t looking for her.” Qui-Gon said, looking back at the man.

“It gives us the advantage,” Obi-Wan agreed and patted Qui-Gon’s shoulder. “Take us there please, Captain. Come. We should check on the hyperdrive. We need to see what needs fixing, Padawan- er… Knight Jinn.” Obi-wan said then stepped back, and Qui-Gon threw a smile at him over his shoulder.

“Yes, Master.” Qui-Gon said lightly, nearly playful. He was pleased when Obi-Wan smiled back at him and nearly looked flushed.

\---

Anakin informed them that their hyperdrive generator was shot and it would need to be completely replaced. He’d always been good with machines (Obi-Wan used to catch him ‘improving’ the temple mouse droids with spare parts) and if Anakin couldn’t repair it then no one could. Anakin ran into Xanatos briefly after his assessment, and asked him where it was they were going. Xanatos didn’t seem to know. But, it was not very long before they reached a planet.

Anakin already knew what Obi-Wan was going to tell him when the Master approached him. He could sense it. Tatooine. He shouldn't remember it at all. He was only a few months old when he left the planet. But he knew it. He knew how it felt in the Force and most of all he could sense one bright signature down on the planet. Obi smiled and knelt to talk to him.

“We’re going to land on Tatooine,” Obi-Wan told him. He didn't look too surprised when Anakin just nodded and bit his lip in response. “I know you'll want to see your mother. And we should be able to. But you must remember that we are here for a very important mission. Queen Amidala is in very real danger, and so is her entire planet. I know you like her. So keep that in mind.”

“I understand, Master Obi-Wan,” Anakin said and nodded at him. “I won't let my feelings interfere with the mission. I don’t want anything bad to happen to anyone.” he swore, really meaning it. That wasn’t not something Shmi Skywalker would ever want, either. Obi-Wan smiled at him again and opened his arms for a hug. Anakin went happily, pressing his face against Obi-Wan’s robes.

“Thank you, Ani,” Obi-Wan said. “I'm very glad that you'll be meeting her.” Obi-Wan released him and stood up. It wasn’t long after that they made planetfall.

“Xanatos, I’d like you to stay with the Queen here on the ship. I trust you’ll keep everyone safe,” Obi-Wan told him, looking up at the younger man. “We’re landing on the outskirts near Mos Espa, but we shouldn’t be long there long.” Xanatos didn’t argue with him, just shrugged and moved to talk to Captain Panaka about arrangements. Obi-Wan disappeared to procure himself something to cover his Jedi robes, while Anakin stripped down to his undertunics. Anakin saw Obi-Wan tense just the slightest bit when Qui-Gon came to join them from the cockpit. He frowned. That wasn’t normal. The moment seemed to pass when Obi-Wan tossed Qui-Gon some sort of poncho for the young Knight to pull on over his clothes. Anakin turned a little when Qui-Gon approached him, looking very serious.

“If the words ‘stay with the ship, Ani’ pass your lips I won’t ever forgive you.” Anakin said just as Qui-Gon opened his mouth. Qui-Gon snapped it shut then offered Anakin a smile.

“I wasn’t going to. I promise,” Qui-Gon said and walked over to his young friend. “Let’s see if you and I can finally meet your mother in person,” he told him. “I’m told she’s a remarkable woman.”

“I was only teasing. Master Obi already said I could go, so long as I remembered the mission comes first.” Anakin beamed at him and took his hand.

Tatooine is a harsh world, but that doesn’t stop it from teaming with life of all kinds. Anakin couldn't remember it well, but he’s studied the world intently. Obi-Wan had been in contact with his mother ever since he’d brought Anakin to the Creche. Just little things: updates and small conversations. When he’d been old enough, Obi-Wan had started letting Anakin write or record messages for his mother. Some of the other crèche children still had occasional contact with their parents for their first few years in the crèche. It was part of their transition to initiates. The rest of the children in the crèche had grown out of it. Anakin… hadn’t.

The Jedi had a wide communications network, of course, but things could only be relayed so far when it wasn’t a priority. Obi-Wan had listed Shmi Skywalker as one of his contacts to make it simpler to keep her updated on Anakin’s progress. Every few months or so a few pre-recorded messages would be sent out along the relays all the way down to Tatooine and the holocom his mother had. Then return messages would automatically be transferred back and so on.

It hadn’t been difficult for Anakin to get the codes he needed to send messages to her himself. He was often in Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s quarters. He used to break out of the crèche all the time to go and visit. Ahsoka was the best at coming up with cover stories if he wasn’t back before bed check. If Obi-wan or Qui-Gon ever noticed that he was sending his own messages to his mother and even receiving replies, they never told the crèchemasters. Anakin had never had the courage to ask if they knew.

The ship opened and the three of them descended down the ramp, Anakin still clinging to Qui-Gon’s hand. Before they could make it far, however, Panaka was coming down behind them, calling to them. Anakin recognized Padmé with them. She was one of the Queen’s handmaidens and she and Anakin had talked after he’d left the ship with Tahl and Kyra. He’d know her anywhere. She was the one in his vision… at first Anakin had through it was the Queen. But it was definitely Padmé. She was dressed down in a simple blue outfit. Obi-Wan turned to Panaka.

“The Queen commands you to take her handmaiden.” Panaka said and Obi-Wan frowned, shaking his head.

“No more commands from the Queen today. Tatooine is a dangerous place.” Obi-Wan told him. Panaka frowned and frustration and worry poured off the man.

“She is curious about the planet, and demands you take Padmé along.” Panaka insisted, strained. Obi-wan looked over the girl and frowned, sighing.

“Very well. Stay close to us.” Obi-Wan told her and saw her nod before falling into step with them. Anakin let go of Qui-Gon and came over to her

“Hey Padmé,” he said brightly and she smiled at him. Anakin felt his heart jump up to his throat when she did. She was so pretty when she smiled.

“Hello again, Initiate Skywalker,” she said. “I see they don’t have any problems taking you along.” she said, with something of a sour look at Obi-Wan.

“Oh, well, I am a Jedi Initiate… and Obi-wan and Qui-Gon know me very well,” Anakin said. He’s not sure if he should go on. It seemed weird to tell her that this was the first opportunity he’d ever had to meet his mother and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon weren’t going to make him stay on the ship for that. Even if bringing a nine-year-old along might not have been ideal. “And you can call me Ani if you want.” he said and ducked his head a little. Padmé smiled again, all the irritation draining out of her.

“You’re right… they don’t know me. But I won’t be a liability,” she insisted, lifting her chin. The defiant tilt to it gives her a very regal air. Anakin felt it suited her. “And all right… Ani.” she added and Anakin grinned at her.

Up ahead Obi-Wan seemed to know where he’s going, though Anakin had never heard about any other missions to Tatooine that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had. He took them to a small junk shop. Anakin had never seen it before, but everything there felt familiar. And… he could sense her.

Anakin ran past both the Knights and into the shop, completely forgetting Padmé at his side and all sense of Jedi decorum. Shmi turned when he came inside and she smiled, her face lighting up. Anakin recognizes her. Not just in the Force but in the dreams he’d seen her in so many times. Always watching over him.

“Ani.” she breathed, knowing him as easily as he knew her. Anakin was across the room and in her arms before he could even think about it. He pulled himself close to her. He couldn't bring himself to pull away when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came inside. This wasn’t appropriate for a Jedi. Not the hug of course, but everything else. “I’ve missed you, Ani.” she said, kissing his hair. “I knew we would see each other again.”

“I missed you too, Mom.” Anakin said, breathing in the scent of her. It was just like he remembered.

\---

Obi-Wan smiled at the reunion, keeping his senses out for the shop owner. It wouldn’t do to have anyone interrupt. Obi-Wan’s own first reunion with his parents had been something of an awkward affair, but Anakin was different. Anakin was a little different from everyone. Obi-Wan was fairly certain the two of them had been communicating somehow, but he’d never looked too deeply into it.

“What’s going on?” Their new companion asked, clearly confused. Obi-Wan looked over at her, still smiling faintly. “They know each other?”

“Yes… well in a manner of speaking,” Obi-Wan said. “That is Anakin’s mother, Shmi,” he said and looked them over again, his expression sobering. “She’s a slave. I took Anakin from here when he was still an infant.”

“A slave?” Padmé asked and looked back at him. “Slavery is legal here?” she asked him. Obi-Wan frowned.

“Unfortunately so. Tatooine isn’t controlled by the Republic. The Hutts are more than pleased to be involved in the slave trade,” Qui-Gon said behind them, “and the Order isn’t supposed to get involved. It’s not even listed on any of Anakin’s official documents.” Obi-Wan nodded a bit.

“Were it to be known, a legal dispute could easily be started. And given that, on this planet, what I did was theft, Anakin could be taken away,” Obi-Wan looked over at her and there was something about her… she was more than just a Handmaiden. “I trust you’ll keep this between us.” he said and saw her nod, biting her lip and watching Anakin and Shmi closely, before he moved forward.

“Anakin,” Obi-wan called gently, reluctant to pull him away, but they were there for a reason. Anakin pulled back when called, wiping at his face. He smiled at his mother and squeezed her hands before coming back to Obi-Wan’s side. Obi-Wan dropped a hand on to Anakin’s shoulder. Shmi smiled at them and looked Obi-Wan over.

“I wasn’t expecting the beard.” Shmi told him and Obi-Wan flashed her a grin, coming over to greet her warmly.

“Why is the beard the first thing everyone comments on?” he said, rubbing his hand over the hair on his face thoughtfully. “I am sorry to drop in on you unexpectedly,” he told her, dipping his head to her. “Our ship is damaged and in need of a replacement part.” he said, frowning.

“I will not be able to help you much with Watto,” she shook her head. “He is not a harsh master, but he is a harsh business man.” 

“I wasn’t expecting you to, Shmi. But we need to try the small dealers as it is. We thought it was a good opportunity. Do you think Watto will be interested in dealing with us?” Obi-Wan started but didn’t get far into talking with her before a Toydarian came flitting into the room. He said something to Shmi in Huttese. Obi-Wan was a little rusty with the language but he was relieved when it wasn’t a reprimand. Obi-Wan greeted the small blue Toydarian when he came closer.

“What can I do for you, eh?” Watto asked them.

“We’re in need of a T-14 hyperdrive generator,” Obi-Wan told him. The little Toydarian chuckled and started to size Obi-Wan up. “My droid has the the specifications.” Obi-wan went on and motioned to R2-D2, the astromech that had saved them last minute at the blockade.

“You came to the right place.” Watto told him, then motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him outside. Obi-Wan followed along behind him, only Artoo with him.

“You won’t find a T-14 hyperdrive anywhere else in town, I can tell you that!” Watto said checking his inventory. “Though it might be cheaper just to buy a new ship, eh?” he chuckled and Obi-wan frowned a bit. Unfortunately it was likely true. Theirs wasn’t exactly a common (nor cheap) part. “Speaking of, how is it you’ll be paying?” Watto asked him with a greedy sort of look and Obi-Wan looked back at him. Obi-Wan sighed a bit internally, and put on his best negotiation face.

\---

Qui-Gon felt faint annoyance from Obi-Wan, but when he instinctively touched the bond it was still the tangled mess it had been since his Knighting. He frowned, shaking himself and looked over at Anakin. It seemed to be taking the boy a lot of effort to not be touching Shmi again. But he was smiling and talking with her and Padmé. Anakin had always been a happy child, but here with his mother and even with the young Handmaiden, he was glowing in the Living Force. Bright, golden feeling came off him in waves even with his shields in place. An old memory of his lessons came to Qui-Gon, unbidden. A prophecy about the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force. The thought left him as quickly as it came and Qui-Gon moved to join the three of them.

“So what’s wrong with you two?” Anakin asked when he got closer, and Qui-Gon was met with three curious stares.

“Not you too, Ani.” Qui-Gon sighed.

“I’ve known you both all my life. I know when something is up.” Anakin shrugged.

“It’s nothing.” he told him, “honestly,” he insisted when he got an incredulous look. “We will be fine.” he saw Anakin opening his mouth to argue, but he was interrupted when Obi-Wan swooped in, harried.

“I take it it did not go well.” Shmi said and looked Obi-Wan over.

“You take it correctly. He’s infuriating,” Obi-wan said frowning, rubbing his hand over his beard in irritation. “He’ll barter, if we can find something to barter with, but he refuses to accept Republic Dataries.” he looked around. He stopped on Anakin. “I’m sorry to cut the time short, but we should return to the ship, assess our resources.” he told him and Anakin nodded at him, turning to Shmi and touching her arm. Something passed between them for a moment. If Qui-Gon didn’t know any better he’d say they were communicating mentally. Shmi touched Anakin’s face and kissed the top of his head as she stood.

“I wouldn’t…” Shmi said and looked out toward the door. “There’s a storm approaching,” she told them. “Is your ship close?” she asked him.

“It’s on the outskirts.” Padmé told her. Shmi shook her head at them.

“You’ll never make it… you can stay the night with me. I cannot join you until the shop closes, but I am certain Master Kenobi remembers where I live.” She offered. Obi-Wan nodded and smiled.

“We’d be very grateful for a place to rest. We’ll meet you there.”

\---

Dinner was a simple affair. Shmi didn’t have much to spare and they all tried to be good guests. Anakin was talking to her and Padmé nearly non-stop, and Qui-Gon was fairly certain he was rapidly developing his first crush. Padmé was a mystery all her own. She didn’t act or speak like someone that was used to deferring to anyone. She was knowledgeable and authoritative, yet clearly willing to learn. It was an interesting mix. It’s not long before conversion led back around to their problem with Watto, though.

“Well… everything here revolves around gambling on the podraces,” Shmi told them. “There’s one the day after tomorrow. The Boonta Eve race. Watto is always placing bets there. That's how he won me from Gardulla.” she admitted.

“I suppose we could place a bet, but we don’t have much of value that we don’t also need to leave,” Obi-Wan said and sighed, leaning back. “Perhaps the Queen has something onboard that we don’t know of. Though we can hardly guarantee a win.”

“The Queen wouldn’t approve of us gambling without any sort of assurance.” Padmé told them, straightening up in her seat. Obi-Wan looked over at her, watching her a moment, before he gave her a dry look.

“The Queen is not here to protest and it is up to us to preserve her life. I’m sure we can agree on that. I hear on Naboo that Handmaidens are also her bodyguards.” Obi-wan said and raised a brow at her. Padmé flushed and looked away.

“It isn’t my ideal choice either, but it’s something to consider.” he assured her and the conversation ended. They all wrapped up the meal and he watched when Qui-Gon stood and looked back at him.

“I’ll update Xanatos on the ship.” he told him and Obi-Wan nodded at him, but found himself looking him over. Subconsciously, he’d known that Qui-Gon had grown attractive, but he hadn’t ever really *considered* it at all. It hadn’t been something that registered. Standing in the faded light from the sandstorm, he was really quite lovely. He watched Qui-Gon duck out of the domicile and slowly took another breath. Clearly that hadn’t been how Qui-Gon had felt. Obi-Wan had no idea how he had hidden himself away so completely. It almost stung that he had. Obi-Wan bit his lip and shook his head. After the mission.

\---

“Steal it!? We can’t simply steal it, Xanatos, that would be…” Qui-Gon trailed off, frowning. He didn’t know much about Watto but he knew he owned slaves. That made it a bit harder for Qui-Gon to be broken up over the idea of stealing from him.

“Of course we can steal it.” Xanatos said, his voice tinny over the comm due to interference from the storm. “We’re Jedi and he’s just a junk dealer and slave owner. He’s not going to stand a chance. Besides, this is the Outer Rim. They play by different rules here.” Xanatos insisted.

Qui-Gon frowned, shaking his head. “It will never work, he would know immediately it was us since we’ve already asked for the part. Besides, Master Obi-Wan would never approve.”

“He’s not your Master anymore, _Knight_ Jinn. You no longer have to wait for his approval to do anything,” Xanatos pointed out. His voice sounded harsh over the comm. Qui-Gon wasn’t sure if that part was interference, “and as for the rest, we can swap his hyperdrive out for our dud. You said Anakin is a wiz with this stuff, and so am I for that matter. We could patch it up and make it look like nothing is wrong. The Toydarian would be none-the wiser.” he said and Qui-Gon found himself swayed again. Watto making a bad sale wouldn’t be so bad, and it would certainly be their fastest way off the planet. They would even have ample opportunity to make the swap, since the Boonta Eve race was in just two days. Watto would almost certainly be at the podrace. They could pull it off while Obi-Wan or Shmi made sure the Toydarian was occupied.

“You’re thinking about it. I can tell. Talk to your little friend Anakin. I’ll put everything together on my end.” Xanatos said and signed off abruptly.

“Wait, Xan! I didn’t actually agree!” he hissed into the comm then sighed, turning. Xanatos was right, he didn’t actually _have_ to ask Obi-Wan’s approval in all this. But as the highest ranking knight present. He should be in on it as well. Qui-Gon just had no idea how he was going to sell the idea.

He looked back into the domicile where Shmi lived. Padmé had turned in for the evening. Obi-Wan was quietly helping Shmi with the dishes, likely at his own insistence, while Shmi had the chance to talk with Anakin. It was like she and the boy had never been parted. They were clearly mother and child, the connection between them was strong. It was going to make their parting difficult. Qui-Gon couldn't help being pleased they had these extra hours together.

Qui-Gon smiled a little as he watched them. He wished they had enough money to free Shmi while they were here. But if Watto wouldn’t accept Republic credits for a hyperdrive generator, he certainly wouldn’t accept them for a slave. Qui-Gon was entirely tempted to just urge Shmi onto the vessel with them. Would the Hutts want to tangle with the Jedi over the freedom of one slave? He saw Obi-Wan pause in what he was doing and turn to look back at him. Qui-Gon failed to muster a comforting smile. Obi-Wan finished up and came out to greet Qui-Gon.

“You’re troubled.” he said and smiled at him. Their bond wasn’t exactly open lately, but they were both far too used to it to shut it out completely. Even with the knot they had both made of it.

“Yes, about Shmi.” he said, not planning on denying it. 

“I am too,” Obi-wan admitted and sighed. “I asked her already. She won’t come with us, even though she’d like to. She’s unwilling for us to end up with a price on our heads. She said Watto is kind, much kinder that Gardulla was when she had her, but he is stubborn. He would take the case to the Hutts immediately,” he crossed his arms, “I have some cho-marr saved, but it’s not enough to purchase a slave.” he wiped his hand over his face and Qui-Gon hated to see him look so weary. He reached out and touched Obi-Wan’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. 

“Well, perhaps we can change her mind, or perhaps we can scrounge enough up to purchase her. Think the Queen’s wardrobe will fetch enough for a slave?” he asked. Obi-Wan looked at him and smiled, lifting his hand to pat Qui-Gon on his shoulder.

“I don’t know… and we need all the bartering power we can get if we’re to get off of this Force-forsaken rock.” Obi-Wan said reluctantly.

“About that… Xanatos may have actually come up with a plan.”

\---

Fixing up the hyperdrive to look as though it wouldn’t leak proved to be rather easy in the end. Certainly easier than it had been convincing Obi-wan that it would work. And they already knew where the hyperdrive was on Watto’s property. Obi-Wan had apparently insisted that he see it. He’d shown Qui-Gon and Xanatos where it was before the race had begun.

The Boonta Eve race was underway and the streets of Mos Epsa were just about clear. It certainly made their jobs easier, controlling their hoverdolly was no easy task.

Xanatos looked up at the wall they were going to have to get over with a hyperdrive both ways. It wasn’t exactly going to be a simple feat. But the Force was their ally.

“I’ll disable the security cameras.”Qui-Gon told Xanatos. Xan watched the other man use the Force and sand to cake over the camera lens and sensors. Well, they’d have to be quiet, but that camera wouldn’t be taking any holos of them. It was clever, Xan would give him that. One Force jump had them up on the top of the wall. The damaged hyperdrive below them. Xanatos and Qui-Gon used the Force in tandem to get it up and over the wall. They land on the other side without a sound.

Watto was not as stupid as he looked. There were cameras and sensors scattered around the place. He and Qui-Gon had to do quite an intricate dance to get around them all and get to their prize. The path out was simpler, except they find that their hoverdolly (A makeshift thing, thrown together by Anakin and the engineers on the ship) hadn’t stayed where they left it. Xanatos sighed.

“I’ll get it. You go back down. I’ll signal you when I have it.” Xan told him.

“Right… don’t want anyone conspicuously perched on a wall.” Jinn said dryly and jumped down to the ground.

Xanatos landed on the opposite side without incident and made a run for the dolly. When he steps back with it, trying to push it back in the right direction he collides with someone. Xanatos froze as strong arms with furred, clawed hands came up and grabbed his waist.

“You’re a pretty thing,” a voice purred in Xanatos’s ear, “What were you doing in there, pretty thing?” It goes on. It’s breath stunk of alcohol and Xanatos sneered, his hands tightening on the dolly. He glanced up and saw that Jinn had listened and was still sitting on the other side of the wall. “Why don’t you do something for me and no one will ever know I saw you sneaking.” he said and slid his hand over Xanatos’s side, trying to pull up his shirt. For a moment all Xanatos saw was red and in the next moment he had turned around and the offending stranger was up in a Force Choke. Xanatos squeezed his hand, the leather of his gloves creaking, and the Force tightened in response. The man gasped and struggled, kicking his feet.

He was a Zygerrian from the looks of him. No doubt a slaver if the whip at his side was any indication. For a moment, Xanatos just watched him twist and squirm against the hold around his throat. He could crush his airway. Leave him here in the sand. It would be incredibly easy. Something swirled against his mind, whispering, clinging. Xanatos had a flash of memory, his father burning and reaching out for him on Telos IV; he felt the burn of his hands. And then it was gone and Xanatos dropped the man into the dirt. He let him catch his breath then reached out with Force Suggestion instead.

“You were never here. You were at a brothel on the other side of town.” he said firmly and he was grateful when it took. The man repeated what he’d said with a rough voice, coughing and struggling to his feet. Another firm push of the Force sent the man on his way.

Xanatos watched after him for a long moment, the incident replaying in his mind before he buried it down, shutting it away with so many other things. He grabbed the dolly, pushing it back into place. He sent a signal over to Qui-Gon them jumped up again to help him with the hyperdrive.

“Are you alright?” Jinn asked him when they were finally on their way with their generator. “For a moment, I thought I sensed something… a disturbance.” He told him, and Xanatos carefully schooled his features and shrugged.

“I didn’t sense anything. You’re imagining things, Jinn. We have to get this back.”

\---

“Shmi.” Obi-Wan said as soon as Anakin had let go of the woman. He came to her and pulled a bag out of his robes, pressing it into her hands.

“I placed a bet… with some cho-marr I had saved,” he told her. “It gave me a good excuse to go to the race with Watto. It’s not enough for a hyperdrive… it’s not even enough for your freedom. But it’s a start. I know you have some savings of your own. I want you to keep it. I am sorry that I cannot help you more. Though I will be happy to petition to Council again. I would have back up this time.” he said and glanced over at Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Padmé. Shmi looked at him and her eyes had that deep and knowing look again, older in her face than her features told.

“You have done a great deal for me, Knight Kenobi,” she told him, “and you’ve gone out of your way at every turn to make sure I knew about my child.” Shmi reached up and touched Obi-Wan’s hair briefly. “I accept your next gift as well,” she said tucking the purse away, “but only in the hopes that I will see you all again, and perhaps pay you back.” she pulled Obi-Wan into a hug then. He blinked in surprise, and then leaned into it.

“We will see eachother again,” he said, and felt it with a certainty that whispered of the Force. “I hope it will be soon.”

\---

They sensed the darkness before they ever saw him. It was more far oppressive than the heat of the desert around them.

“Anakin, take Padmé and get on the ship. Tell them to take off.” Obi-wan said, igniting his ‘saber. Qui-Gon was right at his side, green blade joining his blue one. Their connection opened from a trickle to a steady flow. The Force moved between them as they get ready to fight. Anakin didn’t question the order, years of training and instinct kicking in immediately. He grabbed Padmé’s hand and dragged her onto the ship.

Just in time too. A cloaked figure finally reached them and leapt off his speeder. He immediately attacked Obi-Wan, going for his throat. Obi-Wan fended him off, but nearly staggered under the creature's Force presence. He was saturated in darkness. Qui-Gon came around to defend his Master, drawing the aggressive attack away. The creature, who seemed to be a Zabrak of some kind, beneath his black hood, was a swift and cunning warrior. In fact, Obi-Wan was not entirely certain that he could have taken him on his own. (Just one more thing to think about; he’d become so dependant on Qui-Gon, on the balance between them). The thought caused their battle connection to stutter just for a moment. It was long enough.

Obi-Wan’s momentary distraction lost him a stroke, The enemy’s crimson ‘saber struck him across the shoulder. He cursed and drew back, moving his ‘saber to defend himself. Qui-Gon moved forward to compensate and behind them they heard the ship leave the ground. Obi-Wan looked up at it, relieved to see the ramp still down. Anakin had understood what he’d wanted.

_Retreat!_ Obi-Wan sent to Qui-Gon, drawing him back. Qui-Gon backed up with him, but continued fighting the Zabrak. Finally, Obi-Wan simply seized him around the waist and looked back toward the ship, aiming for the ramp. Just as he was about to jump, his disruption of Qui-Gon’s balance showed and the figure landed a blow on the man in his arms. Obi-Wan could actually feel the scorch of the red blade across the back of his arm, singing away the hair there. He made the Force jump back up onto the ramp and yanking them both up into the ship.

“Are you alright? Are you alright?!” Obi-Wan demanded, his hands scrambling at the scorched front of Qui-Gon’s robes where the Zabrak had slashed at him. He found nothing but skin lightly burned, and Qui-Gon caught his wrists, sending a calming pulse over their bond.

“He only grazed me. I'm okay.” Qui-Gon responded. He caught his breath as Obi-Wan slumped in relief. Qui-Gon reached out and drew him close, pressing his temple against Obi-Wan’s. He tuts faintly over the burn on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, but there was nothing to be done about it right now. The wound had instantly cauterized.

They just stayed like that for a long moment, in each other's arms. He held onto Obi-Wan’s waist tightly and felt the faintest of kisses to the side of his mouth. He turned, and their mouths met in the briefest of touches. Qui-Gon’s hand fisted in Obi-Wan’s robes, but Obi-wan was shaking his head in the next second, drawing away from his mouth but pressing into a crushing hug. He heard him let out a shaky breath before he slowly pulled away.

“Not yet… not now.” Obi-Wan said, his voice barely audible. Qui-Gon nodded at him, understanding. They were both incredibly happy to have gotten out of that relatively unscathed. Their bond flowed easier with the both of them still in sync from the battle.

“He felt so dark, Master. I’ve never sensed anything like it. Do you have any idea what he was?” he started, licking his lips.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan responded, his voice was unsteady but his eyes were sure. “I believe it was a Sith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note every once in a while I'll get a drabble request for this universe over on my tumblr. Sometimes those drabbles end up as part of the chapter, but sometimes they don't, so if you want more check out (I also put chapter updates in this tag) lacefedora.tumblr.com/tagged/redamancy-au


End file.
